Death Rights 死の権利
by Garzell Tensei
Summary: This is an original piece. I picked Bleach because Bleach is about spirits or something and so is my series. It's going to be long, so be prepared! I have this ORIGINAL PIECE OF WORK Copyrighted. Shi no Kenri 死の権利 2013 Garzell Tensei, "DEATH RIGHTS" - Shi no Kenri Project ALL RIGHTS RESERVED
1. Chapter 1

**Shi no Kenri Chapter 1**

死の権利

His eyes open slowly and he was lying on the soft grass next to a large oak tree. After he blinked a few times, he rested his elbows on the comfortable grass and sat himself up. He looked to him left and right and saw nothing but grassy plains. He had on his blue Atari logo shirt, a black high collar windbreaker jacket, jeans, and white shoes. The sun was out with a few misty clouds were in the sky. He fully sat up and he had a throbbing headache. He grabbed the left side of his full head of dark orange hair with his left hand and leaned against the tree behind him. He looked behind himself and noticed the giant oak tree supporting him. He was feeling a bunch of emotions, but he mainly felt confusion because he's got no idea how he got to this amazing wonderland. He got himself to one knee and with the little strength he had, he forced himself to stand up. He looked down and rubbed side of his head and as he was doing this, something off in the horizon was running his way. He looked up and noticed it, but couldn't tell what it was. His first instinct was to call out to it.

Tanaka (calling out): Hey!

He waved his hand around, letting whatever it was know that he was friendly.

Tanaka (calling out): Excuse me! Can you help me? I don't know where I am. Do you know what time it is?

The silhouette running at him got closer and closer without answering any of his questions. The figure two large steps and from about 30 yards away, it leaped into the air.

Tanaka: Whoa… How did he–

He paused for a second. The figure jumped so high, that it jumped in the path of the suns ray of light. It complete blocked out the suns natural light like a solar eclipse. The silhouette drew a sword from its sheath and came down at Tanaka.

Tanaka: Whoa! Wait!

Before it could come into contact with Tanaka, a man and woman, both in black Kimonos, jumped in front of him with swords at the ready. The man to the left had spiky red hair and the woman to the right had medium length pink hair tied back in a ponytail. The man had on a red rope belt tied in a bow on the right side of his waist and the women had a dark purple rope belt tied in a bow in the back.

Red Haired Man: Get back!

Tanaka was frozen. He heard him, but he couldn't move. His body wasn't responding to his brain. The silhouette came down and connected blades with the spiky haired man. Sparks flew from the blades where they connected. The pink haired woman tried to cut the attacker vertically, but it backed away.

Red Haired Man: I thought I told you to get back, kid.

Hearing the word "kid" snapped Tanaka out of whatever trance he was in.

Tanaka: Kid? Hey, hey, I might have a baby face, but I'm far from a kid– Whoa!

Another man wielding a Black Bladed Duel-Bladed Katana yanked Tanaka away from the tree. Another silhouette came down and stabbed the ground where Tanaka was just standing.

Tanaka: Holy–!

The man that grabbed Tanaka let him go. He had spiky, yellowish hair and golden eyes.

Pink Haired Woman: Sanji, get him out of here.

Sanji: On it. Hey kid, keep up.

Tanaka: I'm not a–! Huh?

Sanji ran off at speeds reaching close to 90 miles per hour.

Tanaka: What the hell?! Where'd he go?!

Sanji ran all the way back and stopped in front of Tanaka.

Sanji: Sorry about that. I forgot you just got here.

He grabbed Tanaka, threw him over his shoulder and zipped off again. Since Tanaka wasn't use to moving that fast outside of a vehicle, he couldn't help but scream.

Tanaka: Mmmmmm….aaaahhhhhhh!

His face was morphing from the constant movement and spit and mucus was coming from his face in giant globs. Everything froze for a second.

Tanaka (Voiceover): See that guy there? Yeah, that's me. As you see, I just woke up but let me show you how I got in this situation.

**Opening Theme Song Plays: Return to Destiny (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki**

**20 Minutes Earlier**

It's a warm afternoon in Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan. The wonderful month of May has brought out the lovely women in bathing suits, families and married couples going on walks through the park and summer vacation for the kids and teenagers in school. It's 2015 and everyone seems to be having a marvelous first day of summer. A cool breeze comes and blows in the hair of 23 year old Tanaka Sato, a recent college grad, a two time Baseball Team MVP, and our main persona. Tanaka is walking with his high school friend, Yamato Ito on the sidewalk.

Tanaka: Yamato-kun, where are we headed?

Yamato: You'll see when we get there, dude.

They kept walking up the sidewalk and Yamato decided to make conversation about their future career.

Yamato: You know, if we plan on working with some of those big anime companies, we're going to need more experience first.

Tanaka: I know that. What are you getting at?

Yamato: I've got us an appointment set up to meet Shouji Sato!

Tanaka (excited): Don't you dare lie to me!

Yamato: I'm not man!

Tanaka: If this is a joke, this isn't funny!

Yamato: I'm not kidding! He emailed me back last night. He wants to see us Monday morning in his office!

Tanaka: Yes! Wait… It's Saturday.

Yamato: Yeah. I couldn't get it today. I don't know why, but he insisted that we stopped by Monday morning at 8.

Tanaka: Man! This is big!

Yamato: Right? I guess sending YouTube videos to famous producers and writers since 8th grade was a good idea!

Tanaka: Man… If we can get our names as Creator and Illustrator of our own Manga? That would be epic!

Yamato: We might start off as voice extras for their shows first. Creating a Manga is a lot of money, time and patience.

Tanaka: That's true… And since college, money is one of those three things I don't have a lot of.

Yamato: Right? College drained out 90 percent of my cash.

Tanaka: Same with me.

They made a left and continued up the sidewalk. Birds flew over head and Yamato pretending like he was shooting them as they flew past.

Tanaka: Dude, what the hell are you doing?

Yamato: I'm sorry. I'm just pumped for Monday.

Tanaka: Speaking of that, if that is scheduled Monday, where are we going?!

Yamato: I told you dude, you see when…

Yamato looked past Tanaka. Tanaka looked in the same direction Yamato was looking and there was a high speed chase in process. Armed criminals were in a stolen white van and 6 squad cars were chasing them. Two men leaned out of the windows of the van and began spraying at the officers. The squad cars swerved across the road, tried to reduce vehicle damage. As the police sirens blared and gunshots continued to ring out, innocent bystanders were scattering. Yamato shook Tanaka.

Yamato: Run! What the hell are you standing still for?! Run!

Tanaka and Yamato began running back up the sidewalk. Before they could reach the corner, Yamato, who was in front of Tanaka, fell to the ground. He was shot twice in the back.

Tanaka: Yamato-kun!

Tanaka couldn't stop his legs from running. His mind told him to stop and check on Yamato, but his body said to keep running. But before he got too far ahead of Yamato, he was shot twice in the back as well. Once he was shot, he spun and fell to his back. The van and squad cars rolled right past the two boys and turned right, going back up the street the two boys just came from. Tanaka died with his eyes open. While the distant screams of other men and women were going on all around them, the boys lied lifelessly on the ground.

Tanaka (Voiceover): So you see, I died like a normal person in the year 2015 would, caught in the crossfire of crime and justice. I never expected to wake up to more danger. Now please, watch and enjoy how my life gets even more fucked up.

**20 Minutes later**

The screen unfroze and Tanaka's face continued splurging snot and saliva everywhere as Sanji carried him.

Tanaka: Hey! Slow down, man!

Sanji: Will you shut up? We're almost there.

Tanaka: Ahhh!

After a few more seconds of moving at an intense speed of 130 miles per hour, Sanji jumped into a slide and stopped. He let Tanaka down and he immediately threw up.

Sanji: Now that… is disgusting.

Tanaka wiped his mouth and took a few deep breaths.

Tanaka: *huff huff* Well what do you expect? You were bouncing me around at 100 miles an hour!

Sanji: Actually, it was 130 mph.

Tanaka covered his mouth as his cheeks filled up. He looked away from Sanji and threw up onto the grass again.

Female Voice: That's enough Sanji.

Tanaka had already thrown up and he paused at the sound of the amazing voice. The voice reminded him of a person he knew before he was murdered in cold blood. He looked up to see a woman with long, silky white beautiful hair and smoky grey eyes. He also noticed that she wears white bandages on her hands that reveal her fingers. She looked no older than 30, and was barely pale skinned.

White Haired Woman (calm, proper, polite voice): Go back to Hideyoshi and Fujiyoshi to make sure they don't need help.

Sanji: Yes, ma'am.

He looked at Tanaka and smiled.

Sanji: See ya around, kid.

Tanaka: Yeah…

Sanji turned around and bolted off.

Tanaka: How does he–

White Haired Woman: Run that fast? He's a Ninkami. We all have that ability.

Tanaka: Ninkami?

White Haired Woman: Walk with me. I'll explain a little bit of this place to you.

Tanaka (nervous): Uh, okay.

She turned and walked away from him. He looked to his right and saw a large building with a blue capitol "N" in black and a white circle around it. The building was 3 stories high and it had the appearance of an office building. He looked ahead of him and jogged to catch up to the pretty lady. She had on the same Kimono as Sanji, Hideyoshi and Fujiyoshi but she had a black rope belt with the bow in front and Sanji had a white one with the bow behind him.

Tanaka: Excuse me, miss? Where am I?

White Haired Woman: My name is Akiko Saitama, one of the few leaders of the Ninkami. And you're in the Neutral Realm.

Tanaka: Neutral Realm?

Akiko: Yes. This place is a purgatory, you know, the place in between Heaven and Hell?

Tanaka: Oh… I thought that was Earth?

Akiko: No. The Human Realm is just a planet. We're in another dimension, just like Heaven and Hell are in their own dimension.

Tanaka: Ah. I see.

Akiko: So what's your name, kid?

Tanaka (nervously scratching his head): I'm not a kid. Ha, ha.

Akiko: It doesn't matter. You have no age here. Are you going enlighten me with your name or what?

Tanaka: My name is… um… ah. It's…

Akiko: Don't think too hard. There have only been 4 people to actually remember their names when they first arrive. And that's extremely rare. You have your wallet on you?

Tanaka reached into his pocket and handed it to her. She opens it and the first thing she saw was his ID.

Akiko: Tanaka Sato. Nice to meet you.

She closed the wallet and tossed it to the ground.

Tanaka: Hey!

It lied on the ground for 5 seconds and then sunk into the grass.

Tanaka: What the hell? How did it–

Akiko: Like I said, we're in the Neutral Realm.

Tanaka: Meaning?

Akiko: Personal objects like that don't matter. Might as well toss that necklace as well.

Tanaka: No! This isn't just some necklace. It's my deceased mother's pendant!

Akiko: Well, don't drop it. Because if you don't pick it up in five seconds, it will do what your wallet did.

Tanaka: Thanks for the warning.

They continued walking and got to a cliff. The cliff had an excellent view of the landscape and below was more grassy plains.

Tanaka: Not that many trees around I see…

Akiko: Oh no, there are plenty of trees. We aren't in the Tree Region. We're in the Grassland Region right now. Where Sanji carried you from was the outskirts of the Tree Region. But that is a dangerous area.

Tanaka: How are trees dangerous?

Akiko: Not the trees, the things that lurk in and around the trees.

Tanaka: What are they?

Akiko: They're called Seishin Satsugai or Satsugai-sha; whichever you prefer.

Tanaka: Is that the thing that attacked me right when I woke up?

Akiko: Probably. They normally attack in groups though. What attacked you was a Satsugai-sha that took over the body of a Ninkami.

Tanaka: What?! They take over bodies?!

Akiko: Yes. It's a dangerous burden we bear as Ninkami.

Tanaka: What the fuck… A Neutral Realm, Ninkami, Seishin Satsugai… What the hell…

Akiko: I understand. It's stressful when you first wake up. It's a lot to take in.

Tanaka: Hm… So, how did I get here?

Akiko: I can't answer that. No one is certain on why or how they ended up here and not in their normal resting place. We just go with it and fight.

Tanaka: So, do the Seishin Satsugai just roam around here?

Akiko: No. They can enter the Human Realm through these wormholes called Spirit Gates.

Tanaka: Enter the Human Realm? Isn't that bad?

She nodded solemnly.

Akiko: If they enter the Human Realm, they can destroy that planet. Or, if they are small Satsugai-sha, then they'll take over a humans body and drag it to Hell. Once in Hell, it will then leave the humans body and leave the human stranded in Hell.

Tanaka: Ah, shit… That's serious!

Akiko: Yeah. And they can do the same thing to us here.

Tanaka: But how?

Akiko: They're demons. They serve Lucifer who is eternally bond to Hell by God.

Tanaka: Lucifer, the "Almighty Tyrant of the Universe" is trapped in Hell? Ironic…

Akiko giggled.

Tanaka: What?

Akiko: I'm sorry. I… I don't know.

She continued giggling. She was able to calm herself and she stopped.

Akiko: Haven't met a soul as funny as you since Hikomaru.

Tanaka: Who's Hikomaru?

Akiko: He's another Ninkami. You'll meet him soon.

Tanaka: Hmm… Hey, why couldn't I remember my name? And I'm not too sure as to how old I am. I could answer that, but you tossed my wallet.

Akiko: Age doesn't matter here. Neither does time. All we know here is day and night.

Tanaka: So if I ask you for the time right now, you'll say day?

Akiko: Daytime, yeah.

Tanaka: Wow.

Akiko: Others will explain more to you once you begin your training. Let's get back to HQ.

Tanaka: Whoa, hey! Training? I never said I wanted to be a Ninkami!

Akiko: Are you skilled in Alchemy?

Tanaka: Uh…

Akiko: Didn't think so. Let's go.

She grabbed his right hand and pulled him along.

Tanaka (thinking): Holy shit she's strong!

After a few steps, she let him go and he walked beside her.

Tanaka: Now, what if I were skilled in this "Alchemy"?

Akiko: Then you'd be a large asset to us. You'd be able to heal and cleanse our souls if they get tainted by the Satsugai-sha after a battle, and close Spirit Gates.

Tanaka: If you get hit by a Seishin Satsugai, your soul becomes tainted?

Akiko: It one hits you and you still manage to defeat it, then you'll need to see one of our Alchemist immediately.

Tanaka: What if you can't make it to an Alchemist?

Akiko: Then you will turn into a Satsugai-sha and your soul will be tainted forever. You'll be one of Lucifer's lackeys.

Tanaka (thinking): Shit! I'm no Alchemist… I wish I was though. That would mean I wouldn't have to fight the Seishin Satsugai… Damn my luck…

The two get back to the Ninkami HQ and stop outside of the doors.

Akiko: Let's head inside, shall we?

Tanaka: After you.

Akiko led in and Tanaka followed in behind her. The hallways were simple, white and black patterned tile floors and black tile walls. There were several pictures and notifications lined against the wall in picture frames.

Tanaka: So um, this is HQ huh?

Akiko: One of them, yes.

A man with light brown hair was walking past and greeted Akiko.

Light Brown Haired Man: Hey, Akiko-sama.

Akiko: Hello, Takuma.

Tanaka (thinking): Sama?

Akiko: That's Takuma Yamanashi. You may want to get acquainted with him. He's one of our top Ninkami at this base.

Tanaka: Takuma Yamanashi… How does he know his name?

Akiko: Same way you found out. He was smart enough to keep his wallet on him.

Tanaka: Ah. But, back to the HQ stuff. You this was only one of them?

Akiko: Yes. We have six scattered all around the Neutral Realm. One in the Rock Mountains Region, one in the Empty Sky Region, one in the Steam Region, one in the Tundra Region, one in the Night Region and one right here in the Grassland Region.

Tanaka: Wow… Six HQ's in each of these regions? That's amazing.

Akiko: There must be 50 regions all together, but we've only settled six. We have been to a few others, but most of our scouts we sent didn't return. We've managed to get Intel on the Water Region, the Waterfall Region and the Rural Region.

Tanaka: What did you find out?

Akiko: The Water Region is entirely water. Sort of like an ocean. The Waterfall region has an estimated 600 foot waterfall right in the center of it.

Tanaka: Damn! Six hundred feet?!

Akiko: Yeah. For most humans, that's unimaginable. The Rural Region is mainly uninhabited farmland. Like a countryside kind of look.

Tanaka: Not too much seems to be there.

Akiko: Well, since there are no animals to farm, it's kind of a waste of a region. It's under Satsugai-sha control for now.

Tanaka: Can you tell me about the other regions?

A woman with long purple hair that goes a little past her tail bone approached them. She had a Scythe on her back, a Tantou or short sword on her left hip, using her rope belt to hold it and a Katana on her right side, also using her rope belt to hold it. Her rope belt was purple and she had the bow on the back of her waist. She also had on black Tabi socks instead of white ones like Akiko, Hideyoshi and Fujiyoshi. He didn't even pay attention to what type Sanji had on.

Purple Haired Girl: Akiko-sama! Come on! I was looking all over for you!

Akiko (alarmed): What is it, Maon?

Maon: Reports are coming back saying that multiple Satsugai-sha are attacking Hideyoshi, Fuji, and Sanji!

Akiko: Damnit! I'm on my way.

She looked around for a few seconds and spotted a short man with short, black, messy, unkempt hair and a tall, brown skinned man with brown hair that spikes up in the back. He had a scruffy beard and moustache-goatee combo as facial hair.

Akiko: Hikomaru! Kichirou!

The two men looked at her at the same time. The short man actually looked more like a young, teenage boy. The boy picked up his oversized Giant Mallet and ran over to her with the brown skinned man.

Both Men: Yes, ma'am!

Akiko: Come with me and Maon!

Maon: Kanon Hokkaido is outside waiting to go as well!

Hikomaru (young voice): We're on it!

Kichirou: Let's go little man!

The two ran past Tanaka and out the double doors. As they ran past, he noticed that Kichirou had a yellowish-gold rope belt style to the left and Hikomaru had a white rope belt. Also, he noticed that they both had on black Tabi socks just like Maon.

Akiko: We're off too. Um…

She scanned the room again. A man with pale yellow slicked back hair was about to go past them and to another set of double doors up ahead.

Akiko: Kiriyama!

He paused and looked dazed, but that was just his normal, laid back face.

Akiko: Take him with you. He's Tanaka Sato. This is Kiriyama Nakamura.

Maon: I'm Maon Kudo. Nice to meet you, sir.

Akiko: Alright, let's get going!

The two women ran through the double doors to the others.

Kiriyama (languid voice): So… you're Tanaka? And guessing by your clothes, you must be new.

Tanaka (nervous): Yeah. (thinking) A least he's got good judgment.

Tanaka noticed his weapon was a Straight Bladed Katana, no bend in the blade. And by the sheave, it seemed to be very thin. He had black eyes and he had a scar going from under his right eye, all the way down to his chin and he had stitches on it.

Tanaka: I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to Hideyoshi and Fujiyoshi? Sanji too?

Kiriyama: We've just received word that they are under attack by Satsugai-sha.

Tanaka: Damn! Why aren't you going?

Kiriyama: Well, I was about to go get someone to come along but then I was assigned to you.

Tanaka: Hmm… Cool… sword.

Kiriyama: Hmm? Oh, so you noticed him? This is Masamune.

Tanaka: You named a sword?

Kiriyama: Uh, yeah? That's how you awaken it and if it matches your Soul Energy, then you will get stronger.

Tanaka: Soul Energy?

Kiriyama: I'll teach you all about that after you pick out a weapon.

Tanaka (nervous): Uh… huh?

Kiriyama turned around and went to a door labeled "Weapons Cache". He pushed open the double doors and Tanaka walked over to him. Inside was thousands of weapons, all different in some way, lined all across the walls and ceiling; the weapons were lined all the way up 3 stories of walls.

Kiriyama (overly excited): Oh yeah! Weapons Cache!

Tanaka (nonchalant, uneasy): Yeah. Alright… Ah… shit…

The screen froze again.

Tanaka (voiceover): So yeah. My first day in a purgatory and I get attacked, saved, I threw up twice, and now I have to chose a sword to fight with. Geez… Never thought I'd become a Samurai when I died… Then again, I don't think people can think after they're dead… Hm… That can be a new conspiracy theory! But wait, I'm dead and I can think… Hm… I'll have to think this one over!

**Ending Theme Song Plays: The Place of Hope (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki **

**Shi no Kenri ****死の権利**

**© 2013 Garzell Tensei, "DEATH RIGHTS" - Shi no Kenri Project**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shi no Kenri Chapter 2**

死の権利

**Opening Theme Song Plays: Return to Destiny (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki**

Tanaka looked around the Weapons Cache in awe. He couldn't believe the large assortment of swords, staffs, giant hammers, oversized mallets, scythes, and even nunchuks.

Kiriyama: Alright. Let's look around, shall we?

Tanaka: Uh… yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.

He was in so much awe at the wide variety of weapons, that he saw a scythe and began reaching out for it.

Kiriyama: Don't touch a weapon unless you plan on keeping it.

Tanaka took his hand away from the scythe. He continued looking around in the Cache.

Akiko, Maon, Kichirou, Hikomaru, and Kanon, a woman that looks to be in her later 20s with medium length grey hair and white eyes, were dashing to the battle at super face speeds. Kanon isn't blind, but it's a birth defect she had in the Human Realm that followed her all the way to the grave and to the Neutral Realm. She uses a Bow and Arrow known as her Spirit Bow. She wears white bandages on her hands that cover the entire hand. Hikomaru had his Giant Mallet on his back; Akiko had her Kusarigama Sickle in her hand but the chain was hidden. Maon had her Scythe drawn and held it behind herself as she ran and Kichirou didn't have out any weapon.

Kanon: Akiko-sama, I sure hope they'll be okay by the time we get there.

Akiko: I'm sure they can handle themselves for a little bit.

Maon: Reports say that there are well over 100 Satsugai-sha attacking them.

Kichirou: We need to kick it up to high gear.

They all added their Soul Energy to their speed and everyone darted off at even faster speeds.

Tanaka was now looking around and determined to find a weapon that is right for him. He walked past a certain Katana on the wall and stopped in his tracks. He backed up a few steps until the weapon was back in his view.

Kiriyama: You think that is it?

Tanaka (amazed): Yeah. Just looking at it makes me feel connected to it.

Kiriyama: Grab it.

He looked back at Kiriyama.

Tanaka: Are you sure?

Kiriyama: Yup. If you feel like that is the weapon for you, then grab it.

Tanaka looked back at the weapon and reached for it slowly. He inched his hand closer and closer to the Katana.

Kiriyama: I don't have all day, kid.

He looked at Kiriyama and then back at the sword. Once he wrapped his hand around the swords sheath, it lit up white.

Tanaka: Holy shit!

Kiriyama: Just hold on to it. It's synchronizing your Soul Energy with itself.

The sword shined extremely bright and right into Tanaka's face. Using his free hand, he covered his eyes with his forearm. After a few intense seconds of shining light and shaking uncontrollably, the sword turned back to normal color. He safely removed the sword from the rack holding it and held it tightly in his right hand. He stared at it, admiring his new weapon.

Kiriyama: Nicely done, kid. You managed to hold on while your weapon synched its soul to yours. If you had picked out the wrong weapon, it would've shot you across the room.

Tanaka: Lucky me huh?

Kiriyama: There's no luck involved in this. You knew what was right for you; you did a great job picking the right weapon.

Tanaka: Hm… Kiriyama, is it? Can you not call me a kid? I know I look young in the face, but I'm sure I was in my early twenties before I died. I had just gotten out of college and–

Kiriyama: You're name will be Tanaka when you earn my respect as a Ninkami.

Tanaka (thinking): So that's how he is, huh? He's a respect kind of guy.

Kiriyama: Now, since you have your Katana, you have to name it. Naming it will then give you the ability to tap into your Soul Energy at will.

Tanaka: Soul Energy? I'm still not clear on what that is.

Kiriyama: Soul Energy is what makes you a Ninkami. Without it, you're as weak as someone in the Human Realm. You have to train with your weapon and hone your skills with it. Once you're good enough, you'll learn to tap into your Soul Energy through your weapon by calling its name.

Tanaka: Okay. Soul Energy… Gotta name my weapon so I can tap into it and get stronger.

Kiriyama: Right.

Tanaka: I… don't know what to name it.

Kiriyama (dumbfounded, eyes closed): …Really?

Tanaka (nervous): Yeah… I just got my Katana. I don't know a good name for it on the spot.

Kiriyama: It can't just be a good name; it has to be a _great_ name.

Tanaka: I've gotta think for a while. I don't want to think up the wrong name for it…

Kiriyama: Ahh… alright. Let's get started with the basics of swordsmanship. Luckily, you picked out a Katana. Since I've got a Katana, so sparring will be easy.

Tanaka: Trying with someone that has the same weapon as you is easier, I'm guessing.

Kiriyama: Yeah. I had to train Kichirou. Royal pain in the ass I might add.

Tanaka: What weapon does he use?

Kiriyama: He uses the Iron Ball-Linked Chain Mace. He's got the ability to make the chain as long as 20 meters using his Soul Energy. Without using his Soul Energy, it's probably a 5 foot chain. And that's not all the big bastard can do…

Tanaka: What else can he do?

Kiriyama: I'm just going to let you figure that one out.

He laughed out loud and looked up. He looked back at Tanaka, who wasn't laughing. Tanaka raised an eyebrow at him and made fish lips. Kiriyama's eyes nearly closed and he looked at him oddly.

Kiriyama: Shall we commence the basic training, kid?

Tanaka (sigh): I guess so.

Akiko, Kanon, Maon, Kichirou, and Hikomaru are just arriving at the tree Hideyoshi, Fujiyoshi and Sanji are trapped at. The three were surrounded by a hundred Satsugai-sha and they were being attacked in waves.

Hideyoshi: Reinforcements!

Sanji: It's about time!

Maon jumped up and landed next to the three trapped Ninkami.

Fujiyoshi (sarcastic): Nice of you to join us.

Maon: Love you too, Fuji.

Akiko and Kanon jumped to them next.

Akiko: Is everyone alright?

Sanji: Yes, ma'am.

Hideyoshi: They keep coming. It's a lot of 2 meter Satsugai-sha, nothing _too_ serious. But there's about a hundred of them.

Hikomaru jumped up and cocked back his mallet.

Hikomaru: Ohhh yeaaahhh!

He slammed the mallet onto the ground in the center of a group of Satsugai-sha, sending them into the air. Kanon quickly pulled out an arrow, set it up on her bow, and pulled back the string.

Kanon (quiet, soft voice): Crash.

Crash is the name of her arrow and Luna in the name of the bow itself. Crash is just a single, white arrow that she can multiply using her Soul Energy and hit several targets at once. After calling her arrow's name, the one arrow multiplied into 8 arrows. She released the string and hit all 8 Satsugai-sha that Hikomaru had hit into the air. The Satsugai-sha shrieked in pain and then turned to a black misty fog. The arrows disappeared and Crash, the single arrow, appeared back in her hand.

Hikomaru: Whooo!

Akiko: Good shot, Kanon.

She accepted the compliment but didn't respond. Instead, she put her arrow back onto her bow and pulled back the string again.

Akiko: Alright, take them down. Watch each other's backs, we don't need another Eien.

Everyone looked down for a second and focused back on the battle. Eien was a Ninkami that was defeated by a Satsugai-sha just a few weeks ago. It took over his body and since the Satsugai-sha was surrounded by Akiko, Takuma, Kiriyama, Kanon, and Sanji, it retreated and jumped into the ground, taking Eien's soul to Hell. Everyone got their weapons set and charged at the Satsugai-sha.

Tanaka and Kiriyama were in the dojo in the back of the HQ. It was a traditional Japanese dojo made of wood when the rest of the building is made of totally different material. The two were standing smack dab in the middle of the dojo, both had their swords drawn and aimed at each other. Tanaka had changed out of his Human Realm clothing and Kiriyama had given him a Ninkami Kimono. He chose to wear a white rope belt and white Tabi socks.

Kiriyama: First lesson, is feel the weight of your weapon. Learn its center of gravity, you have to be able to swing it around and control it without it controlling you. Know what I'm saying?

Tanaka started waving it gently through the air.

Tanaka: Yeah. I think I got its weight down. Weighs close to seven pounds and I'm handling it well.

Kiriyama: That you are. The Katana is a pretty easy weapon to manage though. Now, since you got a feel for its weight, try attacking me.

Tanaka: Huh?! Attack you?

Kiriyama: Don't worry about me, you won't land a blow.

Tanaka (straight faced): Oh really now?

He ran to him and vertically swung downward. Kiriyama didn't feel the need to move at all. With one hand, Kiriyama held his blade horizontally and batted his attack away, sending sparks into the air. The force from the deflection sent Tanaka stumbling back. His eyes got really wide and sweat starting coming from his hairline.

Kiriyama: I'm no pushover, kid. I won't be that easy.

Tanaka (thinking): Goddamn! Such monstrous power! He doesn't look like the type to be this strong! I'd expect this from the guy with the red hair or Sanji. But this guy… He's really someone formidable!

Kiriyama: Come at me again. Try being more cautious this time.

Tanaka nodded. He ran at him again. This time, he went for diagonal chop and Kiriyama blocked it. He figured out his strength, so he braced himself for the force of Kiriyama's guard. Kiriyama pushed him off of his blade and he did a full 360 degree spin and horizontally sliced for Tanaka waist. Tanaka put up his guard by holding his sword vertically and pressing his left hand against the back of the blade. He remained on his feet, but Kiriyama's strength forced Tanaka back a few meters. He knelt down and put his open palm on the ground to stop sliding. He looked up and Kiriyama was above him going for a vertical chop. He jumped to the right and dodged the attack. Kiriyama missed and his sword crashed against the ground, destroying the floor by creating a kiddy pool sized crater. Kiriyama looked at Tanaka and smiled.

Kiriyama: Hmph. Good job. I didn't expect you to dodge that one.

Tanaka: You didn't?! But, what if you would've slashed me?!

Kiriyama shrugged his shoulders and put his left hand at chest level and shrugged his hand.

Tanaka (thinking): What the fuck?! Did he really plan on killing me?! I've really gotta watch my ass now! He's not bullshittin' around!

Kiriyama: Alright. That's enough sparring for now.

Tanaka (relieved): I guess…

Kiriyama (excited): Let's get to speed training.

Tanaka had a flashback to being on Sanji's shoulder. Then he thought back to throwing up once off Sanji's shoulder.

Tanaka (thinking): Aw, man…

Back with Akiko and the others, they were rampaging through the Satsugai-sha. Maon had her Tantou in her mouth backwards, her Katana in her left hand and her Scythe in her right hand. She grabbed a Seishin Satsugai with her Scythe and spun around, releasing it into the air. Hikomaru appeared in midair and delivered a powerful vertical attack with his Giant Mallet. The Seishin Satsugai crashed against the ground and turned into that black misty fog. Hikomaru landed next to Kichirou and everyone looks around. All of the Satsugai-sha were defeated.

Kichirou: Nice job everyone. Great teamwork, especially you little guy. You were on fire today!

The small boy with the Giant Mallet nervously scratched the back of his head.

Hikomaru (smiling, blushing): Ha! Thanks! I guess this is just one of those good days for me!

Maon spun her Scythe around and put it behind her back. The blade of the Scythe folded down to the long handle and the handle folded in half. She sheathed her Tantou and Katana one at a time.

Maon: Now, I know you guys could've handled them by yourselves.

Sanji: Let's see you handle 100 Satsugai-sha then!

She laughed at him.

Maon: Someone's upset!

Sanji: Hey, shut up!

Hideyoshi: Thank you for your assistance everyone.

Akiko: Anytime for a fellow Ninkami.

Kanon bowed to him kindly and stood back up straight and nodded.

Kichirou: No problem. Don't think too much off it. We always save each other from those fuckin' demons.

Fujiyoshi: I know that's right. Let's head back to the HQ guys.

Akiko: Alright. Let's go.

Hikomaru climbed up Kichirou's back and sat on his broad shoulders. He rested his Giant Mallet on his right shoulder.

Hikomaru: Can I chill up here?

Kichirou: Why not? You're already up there.

Hikomaru: Awesome!

Everyone began walking back to the Ninkami Headquarters.

Tanaka had his Katana in its sheath and placed on his left hip. He and Kiriyama were running outside all over the Grassland Region. It's nothing but grass all around, so not that much in the way to stop them or slow them down.

Kiriyama: Come on! You're still at human speeds! You have to tap into your Soul Energy and go for it!

Tanaka (breathing heavy): I… I don't know how!

Kiriyama: Feel around in your spirit. Dig deep in your soul and unleash your Soul Barrier!

The Soul Barrier is something everyone that enters the Neutral Realm has to break. If they cannot, then they cannot use their Soul Energy. After a few more intense seconds of running his heart out, Tanaka comes to a stop and places his hands on his knees. He began panting heavily. Kiriyama stopped beside him.

Kiriyama: Just as I thought, you're still a kid.

Tanaka kept his head down and continued breathing heavily. Kiriyama turned from him and started walking away.

Kiriyama: Come on, let's go back to HQ.

Tanaka (thinking): Goddamnit! Why?! Why can't I get this? Why can't I break my Soul Barrier?! This is so frustrating!

Kiriyama: Let's go.

Tanaka stood straight up and looked into the clean skies of the Grassland Region. He turned around and followed Kiriyama back to Headquarters.

Once they arrived at the Command Center, Akiko and her rescue squad were just arriving as well.

Maon: Kiriyama-kun!

Kiriyama: Hey, Maon. Hey everyone.

Kichirou: What's up?

Hikomaru: Kiriyama-san! Who's that guy?

Kiriyama: This is Tanaka Sato. He's a new Ninkami… well… almost a Ninkami.

Hikomaru: Oh… I remember seeing him before we went to save Sanji, Fuji and Hideyoshi.

Akiko: Now is the time to introduce yourselves, everyone.

Hikomaru: OH! I'll go first!

He hopped down from Kichirou's shoulders and put the Mallet end of his Giant Mallet onto the ground and held the handle in his left hand.

Hikomaru: My name is Hikomaru Takahashi! This is my Giant Mallet, Zugaikotsu!

Kichirou: I'm Kichirou Iwate and this is Amakoro.

He reached behind himself and pulled a spiked mace from his rope belt. He dropped it to the ground and a chain was attached to it.

Tanaka: Nice. So you're the one that also trained with Kiriyama.

Kichirou: That's right. He must've told you about how difficult it was.

Tanaka nodded.

Sanji: I'm Sanji Matsumoto and this is Katsuo Nakabi.

He had his Black Bladed Duel-Bladed Katana separated and on each side of his waist.

Fujiyoshi: I'm Fujiyoshi Sasaki. Some prefer to call me Fuji. Either is fine really. And this is Yasuka no Tsurugi.

Maon: You might remember me from earlier. Maon Kudo and these are Kumo and Ame. Kumo is the Katana and Ame is the Tantou. The weapon on my back is Ibouse.

Tanaka: You've got three weapons? How?

Maon: When I grabbed the Scythe in the Weapons Cache, Kumo and Ame attached themselves to my body as well. They kinda flew from the racks and smacked me into Akiko-sama. So, I just kept all three.

Tanaka: Hm… That's cool… I guess.

Takuma: I'm Takuma Yamanashi and this is Kage no Tsurugi.

Tanaka: A shadow blade?

Takuma: Yes. My Soul Energy prowess allows me to attack my opponents shadow as well. If I miss my initial attack, and if Kage no Tsurugi's shadow touched my opponents shadow, it was still cause damage. And that's just stage one.

Tanaka: Stage one?

Takuma: In stage two, Kage no Tsurugi's blade turns completely into a shadow, but it still attached to the handle.

Tanaka: That's a pretty amazing prowess…

Takuma: You'll have to see it in action.

Hideyoshi: You're welcome from earlier. My name is Hideyoshi Gunma. My blade is Oniyukiyasu.

Tanaka: What's your swords special prowess?

All the other Ninkami looked at him nervously.

Hideyoshi: Hm… Nothing that concerns you.

He turned to his right and walked into the Headquarters.

Tanaka: What's his deal?

Akiko: He doesn't talk too much about his weapon.

Tanaka: Is… there something wrong with it?

Akiko: Anything about his weapon you want to know, you'll have to ask him.

Tanaka: I'm pretty sure he won't tell me.

Akiko: That's for him to decide. Moving on, this is Kanon Hokkaido. She's the best archer in the Neutral Realm. Her bow is Luna and her arrow is Crash. She… doesn't talk very much.

Tanaka: Hm. It's nice to meet you all.

Kiriyama: I don't know if the kid can be a Ninkami, Akiko-sama.

Akiko: Why not?

Kiriyama: He can't seem to break his Soul Barrier.

Akiko: Hmph… Well that's no good. He'll learn in due time.

Tanaka: I sure as hell hope so.

Akiko: Alright, let's head inside. I have to see if I can help him unleash his Soul Energy.

Kiriyama: Good enough for me.

Maon: Inside everyone!

They all go inside and Akiko and Tanaka are behind the group.

Akiko: Don't worry Tanaka. We should be able to unleash your Soul Energy soon enough.

Tanaka nodded at her.

Tanaka (voiceover): Hm… Well, I got my weapon; don't know a name for it… I'm okay at hand to hand combat and I can't unleash my Soul Energy because of my Soul Barrier. Hopefully I can unleash it soon… I want to be on par with the other Ninkami here.

**Ending Theme Song Plays: The Place of Hope (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki **

**Shi no Kenri ****死の権利**

**© 2013 Garzell Tensei, "DEATH RIGHTS" - Shi no Kenri Project**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shi no Kenri Chapter 3**

死の権利

**Opening Theme Song Plays: Return to Destiny (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki**

The Ninkami were in the Headquarters and Tanaka was sitting with Hikomaru, Kichirou, and Takuma. They were sitting in chairs in the lounge area having conversations about each other and how they all died.

Takuma: Tanaka-san, do you remember how you died?

Tanaka looked down at the floor.

Takuma: You don't have to answer is you wish not to.

Tanaka: It's fine. My best friend and I were… shot on the sidewalk. We were caught in the crossfire of the suspects and the police.

Hikomaru: Damn. That sucks.

Kichirou: No kidding. Was your friend killed too?

Tanaka: Well… you know, I don't know. I'm guessing… but it's possible that he lived the shots. He was only shot twice after all.

Hikomaru (interested): How many times were you shot?

Kichirou: Hikomaru!

Tanaka: It's okay, really. I only felt two shots. I may have been hit more after I died… But the first shot was a shock and awe kinda thing and the second shot put me down.

Hikomaru: Oh… Cool!

Kichirou punched him in the back of the head.

Hikomaru: Ow! Hey!

Kichirou: It's not nice to make fun of someone's death.

Hikomaru: Hmph!

Takuma: That's very unfortunate. Sorry that happened to you and your friend.

Tanaka: People die, ya know? Life goes on without you…

Takuma: I understand.

Tanaka: So, why is there no sense of time here?

Hikomaru: Time? All we know about "time" here is that in the morning, the sun comes up. And when the sun comes up, the sun goes down. And when the sun goes down, the moon comes up. And when the moon comes up, the moon goes down. And when the moon goes down, the sun comes up and it just keeps going like that.

Kichirou punched him in the back of the head and he fell out of his chair. He stood up angrily with his shoulders raised and his elbows bent. He leaned towards Kichirou and made fists.

Hikomaru: Will you stop punching me, Kichirou-san?!

Kichirou: Stop making idiotic remarks and maybe I'll consider it.

He sat back in his seat and pouted. He even crossed his arms and poked out his bottom lip. Someone shoved the double doors to the Headquarters wide open and they slammed against the wall hard. Tanaka and Takuma both put their hand on their sheathed swords handle. Kichirou reached behind himself for him Chain Mace. Hikomaru stood on the tip of his upside down Giant Mallet with one foot and he was in the crane fighting stance. It was Sanji, and he was extremely angry about something.

Sanji: Who… took…my… sandal!?

The guys looked at his feet and his was missing his left straw sandal. They all took their hands off of their weapons and Hikomaru jumped down from his Giant Mallet.

Sanji: I take a nap outside on the nice, comfortable grass for probably 10 minutes and someone sneaks up on me and steals my sandal! Who's got it?!

He storms in and the double doors close themselves. He walks over to the guys and his was seriously upset.

Sanji: I bet it was the new guy!

Takuma: Impossible. He was with us the whole time.

Sanji: Well, then Fujiyoshi! Where is she?!

She walked through the double doors leading to the rest of the HQ.

Fujiyoshi: Wasn't me. I was with the back with the Alchemists since we came back from fighting the Satsugai-sha.

Sanji: Then who would take it?!

His right eye twitched.

Sanji: MAON KUDO! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Tanaka: Dude, it's just a sandal.

Kichirou: Stay out of it. You don't want to be on his bad side when he's having a tantrum.

Sanji: Just… a… sandal?!

Kichirou: Ah, shit.

Hikomaru: Here we go…

Sanji: I've had this pair of sandals since I became a Ninkami ages ago! I'm the only Ninkami to not lose a sandal, ever! I will find out who has it!

Akiko came in through the front doors.

Akiko: Hey, does anyone know whose sandal this is? It was lying in the grass out there. I saw it as I was coming in and picked it up.

Sanji was looking at Akiko with a flabbergasted look on his face. Everyone looked at him with disbelief.

Takuma: You're kidding…

Sanji walked over to Akiko and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Akiko: Is this yours?

Sanji (nervous): Uh, heh, heh… Yeah… sorta. Would you mind if I got it back?

She held it out and he slowly took it with both hands.

Sanji: Thank you, Akiko-sama.

Akiko: No problem?

Tanaka looked at Takuma.

Tanaka: I'm going out for a breath of fresh air. I'll be back, okay?

Takuma: Yeah, sure. We'll be here.

Tanaka nodded at him. Akiko made her way into the room and Tanaka was leaving at the same time.

Akiko: Hey there, Tanaka.

Tanaka: Uh, hey.

He kept walking and was went out the double doors.

Akiko: Is something wrong with him?

Takuma: I don't know. He might just be getting use to the new environment.

Akiko: Hm… Well don't bother him. We were all in the position he's in right now at some point.

Everyone nodded at her.

Tanaka had his hand on his sheathed weapon and was staring up at the sky. He was all alone and around him was nothing but grassy plains.

Tanaka: It's shocking how much this resembles Earth… It's unbelievable.

He continued walking and found himself at the same cliff that he and Akiko were at earlier. He grabbed onto his mother's pendant around his neck and held it.

Tanaka: I need your help mom. I don't know what to do… I'm so confused… I've already died once, and I ended up in a place where I can die again. A "purgatory", was it? There's so much that I don't understand… I really need someone to talk to mom. It seems like you're the only one who ever understood me. Probably because you were the only one I opened up to.

Female Voice: You could open up to me.

He looked back and Kanon was standing a few feet away from him.

Tanaka: Hm? Kanon! How-How long were you standing there?!

Kanon: Long enough.

She walked up beside him and looked out at the view below the cliff.

Kanon: No matter how many times you look out over this cliff, the view never gets old.

Tanaka was confused. He was sure that Akiko said she doesn't talk much, and yet, she's starting a conversation.

Tanaka: I thought Akiko said you don't talk much.

Kanon: Eh, large group conversation isn't my thing. I prefer one on one conversation.

Tanaka: Hm. That makes sense.

Kanon: Sit down. You might as well get comfortable.

She sat down first and Tanaka followed her lead. They sat down to where their legs were dangling off the 150 foot cliff. Tanaka sat forward and Kanon rested her hands behind her on the soft grass. She was leaning back and admiring the view of the horizon. As she looked out at the wonderful view, Tanaka was looking at her white eyes. He began to get lost in her eyes until he snapped himself out of it.

Tanaka: Is it okay if ask–

Kanon: About my eyes? It's a birth defect, or at least that's what the doctor told my mother. I can see fine though, so I wouldn't consider it a defect. More like a blessing.

Tanaka: Oh… They're… very pretty.

Kanon: Hm?

She looked at him and he looked away quickly and focused on the view of the Grasslands below. He was blushing and he was too nervous to make eye contact again. She started giggling.

Kanon: Well, thank you.

Tanaka felt relieved. He thought he had made a stupid comment but he seems to have made her smile.

Kanon: I like your hair.

Tanaka: My hair?

Kanon: Yes. It's spiky and dark orange. Any shade of orange is my favorite color.

Tanaka: Oh. Well… thank you. Ha.

After her compliment, there were a few moments of awkward silence. He breathed heavily to break the silence.

Tanaka: So um… how many long has it been since I died?

Kanon: When were you supposed to die? That would answer both of our questions.

Tanaka: It would?

Kanon: If you knew how many days you were lying under that tree you woke up under, I could answer that. The number of days you were under that tree equals how many human years have passed.

Tanaka: Hideyoshi said I was under the tree for 2 days and Sanji agreed with him.

Kanon: Then you're one of the lucky ones. That means only 2 years have passed in the Human Realm. Some lie unconscious for months.

Tanaka: Damn… That must suck. So when they go into the Human Realm through a Spirit Gate, it would be decades in the future?

Kanon: Yes. It's very unfortunate.

Tanaka: So… two years later in the Human Realm, huh? I must've missed a lot.

Kanon: If I may ask, how did you die? Can you remember?

Tanaka: Like it was yesterday. Me and my best friend Yamato witnessed a high speed chase while we were walking up the road one day. He was taking me somewhere as a surprise. Anyway, we were caught in the crossfire of the cops and the suspects. I don't know if Yamato died, but I sure did.

Kanon: That's… I'm sorry.

Tanaka: It's okay, I guess.

Kanon: I guess I should tell you something else about this purgatory.

Tanaka: What is it?

Kanon: If you didn't die that day, you would've died two years later.

Tanaka: What? What do you mean, Kanon?

Kanon: Hm… Since it took you 2 days to wake up, and days here are two years in the Human Realm, then you would've died two years later.

Tanaka: So, since it took me two days to wake up, that's how long I had to live anyway?

She nodded.

Kanon: However many days it takes you to wake up, that's how many years of life you had left in the Human Realm.

Tanaka: So let's say, it took my five days to wake up. That means I would've had five years of life left in the Human Realm?

Kanon: Yes.

Tanaka looked down and shook his head.

Tanaka: I guess I would've died young either way, huh?

Kanon: Do you remember how old you were?

Tanaka: No. But I know I had just finished college. So I had to be 23 or 24 years old.

Kanon: That is very young. Well, I'm sorry you had to find out this way.

Tanaka: It's okay. What bothers me the most is I never got to see where he was taking me.

Akiko walked up to them from behind.

Akiko: Sorry to interrupt, but there's a Spirit Gate open and reports have said that Satsugai-sha are advancing towards it.

Kanon: Are you sure it's okay for him to come?

Akiko: He can use the battle experience.

Kanon: Okay. We're right behind you, Akiko-sama.

Tanaka held on to Kanon, knowing he couldn't run as fast as her, and the three flashed away.

They went to the Surveillance Alchemist's quarter and there was a giant blue orb in the middle of the room. All of the Ninkami were already there as well and Tanaka had already let go of Kanon. Four Alchemists had their hands fully extended and aimed at the orb without making contact with it. They all were wearing black robes and had on their hoods. They all had their heads hanging down so they could concentrate. The giant blue orb is used for the surveillance of Spirit Gates all over the Neutral Realm. The Ninkami in other Regions also have Alchemists that do the same job. The head Alchemist Daichi Goro was giving the Ninkami a synopsis of the situation.

Daichi Goro is a tall man. He stands at a staggering 5'11, an inch taller than Kichirou, and is tan skinned. He got black eyes and short black hair styled like a classy gentlemen. He's got a pencil thin moustache and a patch of hair right on the center of his chin. He seems to be in his late forties, but no one will ever know for sure.

Hideyoshi: Nice of you to join us, Daichi.

Akiko: What Intel do we have on the Spirit Gate?

Daichi: It's a medium sized hole and Seishin Satsugai are advancing towards it as we speak.

Akiko: How many Ninkami do you need?

Daichi: It will take us some time to seal it, but the problem isn't the time, it's the fact that it's near the Tree Region.

Hikomaru: Damnit! Why do the Spirit Gates have to be so close to the Satsugai-sha?

Kichirou: It happens. Nothing we can do about that, but guard it until the Alchemists can close it.

Daichi: We'll need about four of you.

Akiko: We'll bring 6 of us. Just in case some get through the gate. Four of us will go after it and two will guard the Alchemist.

Daichi: Sounds good. Toshiro!

A medium height Alchemist with blonde hair and red eyes stood up from his chair. He walked over to everyone and stood at attention with his Spell Caster tucked onto his left side.

The Spell Caster is the mystical book that the Alchemists use for closing Spirit Gates, healing the Ninkami, or killing Satsugai-sha if in danger. They can even seal away the prowess of a Ninkami if threatened. The downside to that is, if they sealed the Ninkami's prowess, who will protect them from a large group of Seishin Satsugai? So it's kind of a mutual respect thing. The Ninkami defend the Neutral Realm and Human Realm and the Alchemist heal them if they get tainted by a Satsugai-sha.

Daichi: You will travel with the Ninkami and close the Spirit Gate.

Toshiro: Daichi-sama. May I ask how many Ninkami will be escorting me?

Daichi: Six Ninkami will escort you to the Gate.

Toshiro: Six? That's more than enough, sir.

Daichi: It is not our job to argue with the Ninkami! Whatever they say goes! Am I understood?

Toshiro: Yes, Daichi-sama!

Daichi: Good. It's all yours, Akiko-sama.

Akiko: Thank you Daichi-sama. Ninkami, I've chosen the five that will be going with me in closing this Spirit Gate. Hikomaru–

Hikomaru (pumping his fists): Yes!

Akiko: Kichirou–

Kichirou had his arm folded and he nodded at her.

Akiko: Kanon, Tanaka–

Tanaka: Me?!

Akiko: You're Tanaka, right?

Maon: Are you sure it's a good idea for him to go? He hasn't broken his Soul Barrier yet.

Akiko: It'll be fine. He could use the experience. The final Ninkami that will be with us… is Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi was shocked that she chose him.

Hideyoshi: Hm? Why me?

Akiko: If we get in a jam, your skill and abilities will be helpful.

Hideyoshi: Hmph…

Akiko: Alright. If I didn't call your name, be on your toes. Normally when Satsugai-sha sense a Spirit Gate, they come for the HQ as well. Let's go!

Akiko lead out of the room. Kanon and Tanaka went out next. Toshiro, the Alchemist, was behind them. Hideyoshi, Kichirou, and Hikomaru followed behind him. Once outside, Tanaka got on Kichirou's back and they all used their Soul Energy to dash at top speeds.

Tanaka (thinking): What the hell?! Even the Alchemist can dash?!

They were running so fast that Tanaka couldn't even tell what they were running past. There was a white halo in the middle of nowhere. It was standing up to where you could jump through it like a circus animal through a hoop. Everyone stopped and Kichirou let Tanaka down.

Akiko: Everyone, set up a perimeter. Toshiro, begin closing the Spirit Gate immediately.

Toshiro: Yes, ma'am!

He got on his knees and set his Spell Caster on the ground grass. He flipped until he found the right page. He started doing strange hand signs and chanting strange word simultaneously. The Ninkami placed themselves at the 12, 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10 o' clock position around the Spirit Gate, put their backs to it and drew their weapons.

Akiko: Stay focused and stay quiet. We don't want anything to sneak up on us.

Everyone, except for the Alchemist who was deeply focused, nodded. Tanaka's eyes scanned the grassy plains in front of him. They were about 100 yards from the Tree Region, so it was just a matter of time before the Satsugai-sha appeared. Sweat began forming at Tanaka's hairline. He was extremely nervous and had high hopes that no Satsugai-sha came. Just as he was praying for none of them to show up, Kichirou exclaimed.

Kichirou: Seishin Satsugai! Six o' clock!

Hideyoshi: I've got some at 2 o' clock.

Kanon: Ten and eleven o' clock.

Tanaka saw some coming his way.

Tanaka: F-Four o' clock!

Akiko: Don't be nervous. Defend the Alchemist with your lives!

The Satsugai-sha roared out in angry. They all charged at the Ninkami at once.

Hideyoshi: I count 4.

Kichirou: I've got 6 over here!

Kanon: Three this way…

Tanaka: Two this way!

Akiko: Stand your ground.

A Satsugai-sha on Tanaka's side opened its mouth and shot a dark red and black colored orb at him.

Tanaka: Shit!

He jumped to the side and the orb exploded against the ground. Tanaka landed on the ground on his back and he rolled for a few feet. He stood up quickly and got back in his fighting stance.

Hikomaru: They're a bunch of 3 meters guys!

Hideyoshi: Smash em!

Kichirou swung his handle-less Chain Mace above his head. He slung it at the Satsugai-sha and killed one, turning it into that black misty fog.

Kichirou: Down goes one.

A Seishin Satsugai jumped up and lunged for him. Another was at ground level and was dragging its claw against the ground, ready to strike. The demon came down and Hideyoshi dodged it. He swung for its head but it used it other claw to block it. The Satsugai-sha at ground level charged at him with its claw. He batted the claw away and slashed it, killing the demon. The Satsugai-sha that missed the airborne attack swung for his head. He ducked and stabbed it in its lower torso. The demon looked at his sword and back at him. He brought the sword up and cut the demon in half from the stomach up, then it turned to the black misty fog.

Hikomaru had his mallet upside down and awaited an attack from a Satsugai-sha. When one attacked, he did a back flip and landed on the tip of his Giant Mallet handle with his right index and middle finger. The Seishin Satsugai looked confused. He grabbed his mallet with both hands, did a front flip with it and slammed it down on the demon, crushing and killing it instantly.

Kanon (whispering to herself): Crash: Multi-Arrow.

Crash Stage 1 is the first stage of her Soul Energy. She can go up to three stages with Luna and Crash. She pulled back Luna's string and fired three, glowing white arrows, and killed all three Seishin Satsugai in her line of sight.

Akiko slung her Kusarigama at a Satsugai-sha near Hikomaru. She hit it into the air and her Kusarigama circled around it while it was in mid air. She yanked hard on the Satsugai-sha and the chain constricted it. She constricted it so tightly that it shrieked and turned to the misty fog.

Tanaka was having trouble with his Seishin Satsugai. The demon swung its claw for his head and he blocked it. The other came at him with a horizontal slash and Hideyoshi intervened. He blocked the attack and pushed it from his blade. Tanaka managed to get the Satsugai-sha away from him.

Hideyoshi: Get back, kid.

Tanaka did as ordered and stood back. Hideyoshi put his weapon in his left hand and aimed his right hand at both Satsugai-sha.

Hideyoshi: Choukahou!

The Choukahou or Giant Soul Energy Cannon is a light red blast cannon fired from either hand and means Giant Soul Energy Cannon. It's a continuous beam while the first form of this technique is a simple, light blue orb that explodes on impact. The weaker version of this technique is called the Tamasuto or Soul Energy Blast Cannon, which is a light blue orb fired from either hand.

A red orb formed in front of Hideyoshi's hand.

Hideyoshi: Haaahh!

The orb expanded and turned into a giant beam of light red energy. He blasted the Satsugai-sha and incinerated them instantly. The beam stopped and he lowered his hand.

Tanaka: Whoa… What was that?

Hideyoshi: That was the Choukahou, something one can learn after he or she breaks their Soul Barrier, something you haven't done.

Tanaka's face turned serious. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clinched together. A breeze came through and blew Hideyoshi's spiky red hair over his eyes, causing him to move it out of his face. He walked confidently away from Tanaka.

Akiko: I think that's all the Satsugai-sha that sensed the Spirit Gate. But don't let your guard down, not even for a sec–

A biped Satsugai-sha ran past Hikomaru.

Hikomaru: Shit! Get it!

Akiko slung her Kusarigama Sickle at it, but she missed. Hideyoshi tried to cut it in half vertically, but he missed and it jumped into the Spirit Gate.

Hideyoshi: Damnit!

Kichirou: Fuck!

Akiko: We have to go after it. Let's go.

Toshiro: But Akiko-sama, I have to close it.

Akiko: Hold off on that until we get back. Kichirou, Hikomaru, stay with him until we return. We won't be long.

Kichirou: Yes, ma'am.

Hikomaru: Aye, Aye captain!

Akiko: You three, with me.

She jumped through the Spirit Gate head first.

Hideyoshi: You heard her.

He sheathed his Red-Bladed Katana and jumped in head first. Kanon nudged her head in the direction of the Spirit Gate, and then jumped through. Tanaka looked hesitant, but he dove head first into the Spirit Gate.

Tanaka Voiceover: Man… That Hideyoshi sure is a dick, huh? But it's okay. Something traumatic must've happened to him to cause him to act like that. Or… he's just a natural born douche. Either works for me. Oh yeah, visiting the Human World. This could be good… or bad. I guess I've gotta find out for myself!

**Ending Theme Song Plays: The Place of Hope (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki **

**Shi no Kenri ****死の権利**

**© 2013 Garzell Tensei, "DEATH RIGHTS" - Shi no Kenri Project**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shi no Kenri Chapter 4**

死の権利

The Spirit Gate was about 7 feet in the air and Akiko landed through the Spirit Gate on her feet. Hideyoshi can down behind her and he landed on his two feet. Kanon made it through third and she landed perfectly but knelt down immediately to take pressure from her feet. Tanaka came through last and landed on his head. His body locked up and he contorted strangely on the ground.

Tanaka: Eee-ach! Ow…

Hideyoshi: Get up.

He reached down and grabbed Tanaka by the collar and yanked him up. He snatched his body away from him and dusted himself off. They were in urban Japan, Shibuya-ku, Tokyo, Japan to be exact. They were next to a flower shop and Tanaka looked around.

Akiko: Damnit. It's hiding somewhere.

Hideyoshi: What's the plan?

Akiko: Fan out. Kanon and I will take the high ground. You two stay at ground level.

Hideyoshi: Okay.

Kanon nodded.

Akiko: You got that, Tanaka?

Tanaka nodded.

Akiko: Good. Let's change up a little bit to blend in.

Tanaka: Change?

Akiko snapped her fingers and her attire changed into one that resembled a common Japanese house wife. Kanon and Hideyoshi did the same. Kanon's outfit turned into a high schooler's uniform and Hideyoshi's outfit turned into construction workers attire, blue jeans, work boot, white t-shirt, an orange vest and a hard hat. Akiko snapped her fingers and Tanaka turned back into his clothes he was in before he died.

Tanaka (surprised): Huh? My shirt? My pants?! I died in this outfit!

Akiko: Yes, you did. As we did in these outfits.

Tanaka (thinking): Oh, wow. Our disguises are what we were wearing before we died? That's fuckin' cool!

He noticed that his sword on his hip went was gone.

Tanaka: Where's my weapon?

Hideyoshi: It becomes invisible when in disguise. It only reappears when you touch it.

He touched his sword briefly and his sheath appeared on his waist. He took his hand away from his weapon and it disappeared again.

Tanaka: I see… But wait; won't the people see the Spirit Gate right next to the flower shop?

Akiko: The Spirit Gate is invisible to all living things. Only the dead can see it. Let's go!

Kanon and Akiko jumped to the rooftops. Hideyoshi simply turned to the right and walked up the sidewalk, trying to blend in. Tanaka looked around aimlessly and turned to his left. He began walking up the sidewalk as well.

**Opening Theme Song Plays: Return to Destiny (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki**

Tanaka was aimlessly wandering around Shibuya, unfamiliar of the area.

Tanaka: Damn, I've been everywhere in Tokyo at least 8 times, but I've only been to Shibuya-ku once and I have no clue where I'm going.

He kept walking until he saw an Anime Shop with televisions in the windows, adverting new anime shows and upcoming manga chapters. He stopped in front of the television and watched for a bit. There were advertisements about the new governor of Tokyo, and he looked around the store from the window and saw a large assortment of different anime collectables. Akiko and Kanon were on the roof of a 10 story building. Akiko was looking left and Kanon was looking right. She saw Tanaka staring into the televisions in the anime shop.

Kanon (thinking): What is he doing?

Akiko: Down there!

Kanon ran over to her and the Satsugai-sha was running along rooftops and going in Tanaka's direction. It was a biped Satsugai-sha and was 3 meters tall. It had bladed forearms and elbow blade that extended out. It was a dark red color and had yellow eyes and shark-like teeth.

Akiko (sternly): Kanon!

She quickly got Crash set on Luna. She pulled back the string and released. The arrow was in shot at an angle to where the Satsugai-sha would run into the arrow. Before the arrow could connect, the Satsugai-sha fell from the roofs while trying to jump to another roof. It fell nine stories straight to the ground. Her arrow had missed and disappeared, and then reappeared back into her left hand.

Akiko: Damn! Let's go!

The two girls took off after it, jumping rooftops and following it. The demon stood up and quickly ran from the alleyway it fell in to. It got into a crowd off humans and knocked them out of the way and into traffic. A boy and his mother fell into traffic because of the Satsugai-sha and a semi-truck was coming full speed. Hideyoshi jumped into the street briefly to pick both of them up. He tucked the woman away under his right arm and tucked the young boy away under his left arm. He got a firm grip of them and jumped to the sidewalk. He placed them down and jumped off again.

Young Boy (soft, innocent voice): Thank you, mister!

Hideyoshi heard him, but didn't feel like responding. He had to focus on saving the others from traffic in the road.

Back in the Neutral Realm, more Satsugai-sha have found the Spirit Gate and Kichirou, Hikomaru, and Toshiro are defending it alone. The Alchemist zapped a Seishin Satsugai with a bolt of yellow lightning.

Toshiro: Where the hell is Akiko-sama and the others?!

Kichirou: I don't know, but they'd better get back soon!

Hikomaru: Are you kidding?! I'm having too much fun!

He swung his Giant Mallet horizontally and smacked a Satsugai-sha into another.

Hikomaru: Woohoo!

Toshiro: What's wrong with the kid?!

Kichirou: We don't know yet.

In Tokyo, Tanaka heard commotion a little ways away. He looked away from the televisions because of all the commotion and saw the Satsugai-sha running his way. He unsheathed his sword a gripped it tightly with both hands. The Satsugai-sha saw Tanaka's weapon and turned right at the intersection. It ran up the middle of the street, shoved cars and taxis out of the way and Tanaka ran after it. It looked back and saw that Tanaka was following it and jumped onto the side of a building.

Tanaka (thinking): Damnit! He's out of my reach!

It crawled around the building and when Tanaka got there, it disappeared. He stopped and looked all around him. Across the street, his attention was caught by someone. Someone he's never seen before, but felt instantly connected to. It was a woman walking with two of her friends; she was in the middle and her friends were on either side of her. She had medium length black hair that came down to her upper back and light purple eyes. She had green streaks coming down her bangs covering her forehead and was fair skinned. She was wearing a black, fluffy skirt that stopped at mid-thigh and a light green shirt with an emoticon logo on it. She wore red wrist warmers on both hands and she was also wearing fishnet leggings along with black Goth boots.

Girl 1: Megumi! That was a fun costume party Utada hosted!

Megumi: Yeah! It was. She always has been good at hosting parties.

The girls kept walking and Tanaka was staring accidently.

Tanaka (thinking): Holy shit… is she real? I've never seen a more beautiful woman, not even when I was alive. She's astonishing…

Girl 2: Come on Megumi! Let's go back to your place!

Tanaka (thinking): Megumi… That's such a pretty name… She's an amazing person and all I know about her is her first name and what she looks like.

The Satsugai-sha roared and jumped from the building behind him. Tanaka snapped out of the trance Megumi unknowingly put him in.

Tanaka: Shit! It turned itself invisible to blend in with the building!

It leaped from the building and straight for Megumi and her friends. The girl with the blue hair pointed at it and screamed. Megumi turned to look and she screamed and put her hands in front of her face.

Tanaka (yelling out): No!

The camera goes deep into Tanaka's body and found a glowing white orb surrounded by a brown gate. The doors to the gate swung open and the white orb gushed from the gate and immediately began flowing through Tanaka's body. The white energy flowed all through his arms, legs, and torso and travelled from his chest all the way to his brain. The camera zooms out and Tanaka's face was deadpanned. His eyes were narrowed and he had a serious expression on his face.

The demon got within feet away from Megumi. Her friends had already ran off and left her. Tanaka's sword, handle included, was now glowing white. He leaned forward a little bit and took a step forward; he instantly used the Hirenkyaku to get to Megumi.

The Hirenkyaku or "Flash Step" is very common among Ninkami. The user moves at speeds faster than the eye can track, thus giving the appearance of teleportation although the Hirenkyaku is based entirely on speed. The user moves fast enough to leave an after image of themselves making it appear as if they're multiplying themselves. The after image disappears shortly after the movement, but only Ninkami that are fast enough can leave after images.

He was standing in front of her with his sword in his left hand and he was holding it horizontally away from his body, as if he had just cut something. His arm was over Megumi's head and he was staring forward. She moved her hands away from her face and looked into Tanaka face. She noticed his brown eyes and stared into them.

The Satsugai-sha was frozen in mid air ever since Tanaka used the Hirenkyaku. When he blinked his eyes, the demon shrieked and exploded into the black misty fog. Megumi looked at the misty fog dissipating and then immediately went into the ground. Megumi looked back into Tanaka's face.

Megumi: You… You saved me.

He lowered his arm and looked at her.

Megumi: Who are you?

He continued to look at her without saying a word.

Megumi (whispering): What are you…?

Tanaka: I'm just a soul doing his job.

Megumi: Can I… know your name?

Tanaka: Sato. Tanaka… Sato.

Megumi: Tanaka Sato… Thank you.

Hideyoshi ran around the corner and saw Tanaka talking to Megumi. He got a mad look on his face and stormed over to them. Akiko and Kanon looked down over the rooftops and Kanon had her bow and arrow set and aimed at the streets. They saw only Tanaka with the girl and saw that his Katana was different. They jumped down to congratulate him.

Akiko: Nice job, Tanaka. You killed the Satsugai-sha alone?

Kanon: And he's broken his Soul Barrier.

He looked at his sword and the entire thing was glowing white.

Tanaka (nervous): Haha, yeah.

Hideyoshi got to them.

Hideyoshi (furious): What the hell were you doing down here? While you were staring into that store, I saved 30 people from death! Thanks for the help!

Tanaka: I killed it, didn't I? It was coming for her, so I saved her.

Hideyoshi: Who is she?

Megumi: Megumi Sasamoto of the Sasamoto family.

Akiko: Oh… Your ancestors were very brave men and women.

Megumi: How… do you know my ancestors?

Akiko looked awkwardly at Kanon and Tanaka. Hideyoshi held his head down and shook it in disappointment.

Hideyoshi: We've done our job. Let's go.

Megumi: Where are you guys going?

Hideyoshi: Nowhere that concerns you.

Tanaka's Katana turned back to its normal color.

Tanaka (thinking): Hm… Raito no Tsurugi… (Light Sword or Light Katana)

Hideyoshi turned away and started walking back to the Spirit Gate. Akiko and a Kanon turned and started walking behind him. Tanaka also started to walk behind them.

Megumi (to Tanaka): Wait.

She grabbed his hand and he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and stared into her gorgeous, light purple eyes.

Megumi: Will I… ever see you again?

Tanaka: Hm… I'm sure I can make that happen.

He cracked a smile at her. She got a big smile on her face and looked down.

Tanaka: What's wrong?

Megumi: You saved my life and I can't even talk to you…

Tanaka: It's okay. We'll be able to talk alone soon.

Megumi: When?

Tanaka: One day. But I've got to go for now.

He put his index finger and his middle finger to his lips. He kissed his finger and placed them gently on the center of her forehead. He turned and walked away. He caught up to the others. Hideyoshi jumped into the Spirit Gate first. Behind him was Kanon. Akiko let her arm down and a silver ball rolled into her hand. Tanaka walked up beside her.

Tanaka: What's that?

Akiko: I send this silver ball in the air and it emits a light that makes everyone forget about anything aberrant they've seen in the last 20 minutes.

Tanaka: We've only been here for maybe ten.

Akiko: Since there's time here, you can say that. But it doesn't matter how far back we set it. It won't disturb their lives or anything. But their memory was have any of us or the Satsugai-sha in it.

Tanaka (Tanaka): No! Megumi!

Akiko: Alright, let's go.

She tossed the silver ball into the air and it immediately flouted into the clouds. She went through the Spirit Gate and Tanaka was the only one outside of it. He looked back and didn't see Megumi. He looked down in disappointment and then dove into the Gate.

He fell through and landed on his feet this time.

Hikomaru: Hey! He landed on his feet! Did he finally tap into his Soul Energy?

Tanaka (languid, unenergetic): What is he talking about?

Akiko: You only land on your feet if you tap into your Soul Energy. Landing on your feet means that you sensed which way to land, you need Soul Energy to do that.

Tanaka (languid, weary): Hm… Okay.

Kanon: What's wrong, Tanaka-san?

Tanaka: It's nothing. Don't worry about it.

Hideyoshi: He's probably upset that the human girl he saved won't remember him.

Tanaka looked at his with hate in his eyes.

Kichirou: He saved a human? Good job, kid.

Kanon: He saved the girl and killed the Seishin Satsugai by himself. He seems to have attached himself to her.

Kichirou: That's one of the worst things you can do as a Ninkami. Don't get attached to humans. It's not worth it.

Akiko: How did things go here?

Kichirou: Fine. Some more Satsugai-sha appeared and we successfully defended the Gate.

Akiko: Excellent job, guys. Okay, we're all here. Close the gate, Toshiro.

Toshiro: Yes, ma'am.

He set his Spell Caster on the ground and began chanting to the strange hand signs again. Just as he started, a woman fell through the Spirit Gate and landed on her back. Everyone prepped themselves to unsheathe their weapons. Once Tanaka saw who it was, he immediately went to her aid. Megumi sat herself up on her elbows and Tanaka helped her.

Tanaka: Wh-What are you doing here?

Megumi: I… I don't know. I was watching you leave and then… a car ran up onto the sideway and almost hit me. Someone shoved me out of the way and I fell down. I open my eyes and I'm here.

Hikomaru and Kichirou stood around Tanaka and Megumi. Hikomaru squatted down and looked her in the face.

Hikomaru: Oh… This must be the human that Tanaka saved.

Megumi: Human? You say human like you aren't a human yourself.

Kichirou: He's not.

Megumi: Then… what is he?

Kichirou: The same thing as me. And Tanaka. And Akiko-sama. And Kanon-chan. And Hideyoshi.

Megumi: And that is?

Akiko: Souls. This is a purgatory.

Hikomaru: You know, the place in between Heaven and Hell?

Megumi: What?! So… you're all dead?!

Akiko: Yes. We are. We all died at some point and we ended up here. Mind you, all people don't died and come here. Just a select few. There are only about 100 of us all together.

Megumi: I'm so confused.

Hideyoshi: You shouldn't be here in the first place!

Everyone looked to see Hideyoshi, with his Red-Bladed Katana sheathed, standing a few meters away from the group. Toshiro was still chanting and trying to close the Spirit Gate.

Kichirou: Hey, calm down Hideyoshi. It's not that serious.

Hideyoshi: Not that serious?! A human is in the Spirit World! The Neutral Realm is no place for the living!

Hikomaru: Dude, we can just send her–

Hideyoshi: Don't call me "dude", Hikomaru. I'm far from your equal!

Tanaka: Will you calm down? Kichirou-san is right. It isn't that serious.

Hideyoshi: You underling! Don't you ever talk down to me.

Tanaka stood up.

Hideyoshi: We have to execute her here so that she can't go flapping her gums about this place!

Everyone looked at him in shock.

Kanon: Hideyoshi, we save the humans, not kill them.

Hideyoshi: Well, we have to make an exception for this one! Move aside! I'll kill her if nobody else wants to!

Tanaka: What would killing her do?

Hideyoshi: It would silence her!

Kichirou: But if she dies here, then her soul won't go to Heaven or Hell. It will flout around from dimension to dimension, aimlessly for eternity.

Hideyoshi: I don't care. Akiko, you know the rules about this place! If someone or something is here and isn't supposed to be, we have to dispose of it! That is our job.

Tanaka: What about the part about defending the humans.

Hideyoshi: Shut up! We are defending humans. But we have to kill off the aberrant ones, like her.

Tanaka: How is she aberrant? She's got a soul just like you and I.

Hideyoshi: She's alive! We are not!

He stopped talking and looked down.

Hideyoshi: I'm done talking. I'm going to kill her right here, right now. Anyone that stands in my way will have to face me!

Tanaka: I won't let you kill an innocent human being. I may be dead, but one thing I haven't lost are my morals. If you want to kill her, you'll have to get through me first.

He unsheathed his Katana and aimed it at Hideyoshi. Megumi was still resting her elbows on the soft grass and sitting up.

Megumi (thinking): Tanaka…

Hideyoshi: You may have broken your Soul Barrier, but you're still a stupid kid.

He unsheathed Oniyukiyasu and got in his fighting stance. Akiko stepped in between them with her back facing Tanaka. She had her Kusarigama Sickle in her right hand and the chain in her left.

Tanaka: Hm?

Akiko: Hideyoshi, you will not harm this innocent human girl. If you would like, you can fight me, not Tanaka. I, too, will not let you execute her.

Hideyoshi: Akiko… You dare step in front of me and defend this weakling?!

Akiko: Tanaka has more heart than anyone out here. He's far from weak.

Tanaka: Akiko-sama…

Akiko: Tanaka, take her away from here. Get her back to base and make sure she's alright.

Tanaka: Yes, ma'am.

Her sheathed his Katana and went to Megumi.

Tanaka: Are you alright, Megumi?

Megumi: I think I'll be okay.

He turned around and knelt down.

Tanaka: Here. Climb on my back. I'll care you.

She nodded and got onto his back.

Tanaka: You… might want to hold on.

She tightened her grip and nodded at him. He slightly leaned forward and darted off running. He was reaching speeds close to 80 miles per hour. Megumi hid her face on his back as he ran.

Akiko (to Hideyoshi): So what's it going to be? Are you going to battle me?

Kanon, Hikomaru and Kichirou stared at him. Hideyoshi stood still for a while. After a few moments of silence, he sheathed his sword and walked away from Akiko.

Hideyoshi: You will all regret letting that human stay here.

Everyone watched him walk away into the Grasslands. Toshiro clapped his hands together and held it.

Toshiro: Fuin!

The Spirit Gate started swirling and getting smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared.

Toshiro: Phew. That's done. So, what I miss?

The Ninkami looked at him thunderstruck.

Tanaka slide and came to a halt. They were outside of the Headquarters. Maon and Fujiyoshi were sitting outside talking. They looked and Tanaka was setting Megumi done.

Maon: Hm?

The two girls got up and went over to him.

Maon: Who's this?

Fujiyoshi: She's not a Ninkami or a Satsugai-sha.

Megumi: No. I'm a human.

Maon: What? You aren't supposed to be here, sweetie.

Megumi: I figured that out.

Tanaka: I saved her from a Satsugai-sha that jumped into the Spirit Gate. After I killed it and saved her in the process, she fell into the Spirit Gate and ended up here.

Fujiyoshi: Oh… Hideyoshi must be really upset.

Maon: Upset? He's probably furious right now.

Megumi: Does he hate humans or something?

Maon: I don't know. I think he does.

Tanaka: What's wrong with him? I was prepared to fight him to defend her.

Maon: Oh, no. You do not want to fight him. You really don't want to do that.

Fujiyoshi: He's got a different type of prowess. When he first arrived in the Neutral Realm, he was attacked by a Satsugai-sha. Before we could get to him, he was slashed across his chest. Me, Akiko, and Kanon showed up a few seconds after that. We killed the Satsugai-sha and immediately took him to the Alchemists for treatment. But the Alchemists failed to fully remove all of the tainted slash.

Maon: Whenever he obtained his Tamabuki, it synched with his soul. But at the moment he did, his soul also synched with the demon inside of him from the slash of the Seishin Satsugai.

A Tamabuki is the weapon every Ninkami has and has given a name to. If it has no name, then it's just a weapon. Once a weapon in the Weapons Cache synchs with someone's soul, then it becomes a Tamabuki.

Tanaka: So… He's part Ninkami… part Satsugai-sha?

Fujiyoshi: Something like that. That's why I say you don't want to fight him. I think the only person stronger than him is Akiko-sama.

Tanaka: Hm…

Megumi: Tanaka, are you alright?

Tanaka: What? Yeah... I'm fine. Megumi, listen. I won't let anyone or anything in the purgatory hurt you. I won't let anything bad happen to you.

Maon: Awww!

Fujiyoshi (whispering): Maon! Shh!

Megumi and Tanaka looked at Maon and laughed.

Tanaka (voiceover): It's been pretty damn crazy today… I wake up, get attacked by a demon, grabbed a Katana from the Weapons Cache, went to the Human Realm again, broke my Soul Barrier, killed my first Satsugai-sha, and saved the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Speaking of which… I think I have a name for my Tamabuki now. As clichéd as it is, I think I'll name it Megumi. Yeah, that's got a nice little ring to it.

**Ending Theme Song Plays: The Place of Hope (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki **

**Shi no Kenri ****死の権利**

**© 2013 Garzell Tensei, "DEATH RIGHTS" - Shi no Kenri Project**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shi no Kenri Chapter 5**

死の権利

Black screen fades in and a door appears on screen. It was a metal door that was white and had the Kanji symbols for the words "Do Not Disturb" in black letters at eye level. Inside, Akiko was standing in front of all ten Ninkami, Daichi Goro, and three other Alchemists. Tanaka and the Alchemists were standing against the wall and everyone else was sitting in chairs.

Akiko: Okay. I'm sure you are all aware that we have a human among us.

Hideyoshi was across the room, as far away from Tanaka as possible. He gave his the "this is your fault" look and looked back at Akiko. Tanaka noticed the look and narrowed his eyes at him.

Akiko: We know that if she doesn't go back by tonight, then she will appear 1 year in the future. That is not a good thing. You ever heard of the phrase, "You kill a butterfly in the past and it drastically changes the future"?

Hikomaru stood up in excitement.

Hikomaru: Oh! I remember watching that movie before I died!

Kichirou: Do you even remember when you died?

Hikomaru (sad): No…

He climbed up the back of his chair and sat the back of his chair, perched like a bird on a branch.

Maon: Hikomaru-kun put your butt in the chair.

Hikomaru (pouting): No.

Maon: Sit.

Hikomaru: No. You can't make me.

Akiko (firmly): Hikomaru…

Hikomaru: Hmmph!

He sunk down into his chair like a whinny toddler. Akiko nodded and continued on.

Akiko: We need the Alchemists to manually open a Spirit Gate using their Spell Casters and send her back. It will probably take 7 or 8 of us to guard them while they open it. It's quite time consuming.

Daichi: Excuse me, Akiko-sama. Can I add something?

Akiko nodded and Daichi went to the front of the room and took the floor.

Daichi: Now, I know that we've never manually opened a Spirit Gate. We are estimating it will take anywhere from 4000 to 7000 seconds.

Maon, Hideyoshi, Takuma and Hikomaru stood up.

Maon: No way!

Hikomaru: WHAT?!

**Opening Theme Song Plays: Return to Destiny (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki**

Takuma: Why will it take that long?

Since in the Neutral Realm there is no sense of time, they can keep track of hours and minutes by counting seconds. There are no clocks in the Neutral Realm to tell time, so they can keep track of a countdown by manually counting seconds.

Hikomaru: Shit! That's a lot of seconds!

Hideyoshi: Is there a way to speed up the process?

Daichi: If there is, we don't know it. We've never willingly opened a Spirit Gate before.

Hideyoshi (to himself): Damnit…

Maon: Satsugai-sha will swarm us!

Fujiyoshi: Calm down, everyone. Getting stirred up about it will make the situation worse.

Hideyoshi: This is all your fault!

Hideyoshi looked back and pointed at Tanaka.

Tanaka: What the fuck are you talking about?

Hideyoshi: Don't get snappy with me!

He got up from his chair and jumped at him. Kichirou grabbed his left arm, Kiriyama grabbed his right arm, Hikomaru wrapped around his left leg, and Takuma put and arm around his waist. They all pulled back to stop him. Tanaka looked around and the three Alchemists already had their Spell Casters open in one hand and had their free hand aimed at Hideyoshi, each of them had a different color glowing on their hand. They were each planning to fire a Spell Binding Entrapment Circle at him.

Akiko: Hideyoshi!

He looked at Akiko and he was furious.

Akiko: Knock it off.

Hideyoshi: It's his fault that she fell through the Spirit Gate!

Tanaka: How the hell is it my fault?

Hideyoshi: If you would've just killed the Satsugai-sha and been done with it, she wouldn't have been able to make conversation with you! Being attached to humans is forbidden among Ninkami! You of all people should know that, Akiko!

Everyone looked at Akiko. Her eyes narrowed at him.

Hideyoshi: We should've just left this kid to die when we found him earlier!

Tanaka: Hey fuck you, asshole!

Hideyoshi struggled to get free of the guys holding him. They tightened their grip and he gave it a rest.

Hideyoshi: You're lucky they have me restricted! I'd kill you right here and now!

Fujiyoshi: Give it a rest, Hideyoshi. We'll send the human girl back in a little while.

Akiko: Takuma, escort him out of here. Take Kiriyama, Hikomaru, and Kichirou with you.

Takuma: Yes, ma'am. Come on, Hideyoshi.

Takuma and the other three guys restraining him wrestled him out of the room as he resisted. Once out of the room, Akiko walked over to Tanaka.

Akiko: A little word of advice Tanaka. Don't egg on Hideyoshi. He may be the best Ninkami in the entire Neutral Realm second to me.

Tanaka: I wasn't egging him on. I was defending myself.

Akiko: Whatever you were doing, don't do it to him. If he snaps, I'll have to stop him. And if that ends in killing him, then I'll be after you next.

Tanaka: Are you in love with him or something?

Akiko: No. He's a large asset to the Neutral Realm and to the Human Realm. Losing him would be a huge loss for us as much as it would be for the humans. Bottom line is, do not pick a fight with him. Whether you were trying to or not, you pissed him off. Stay away from him until he has a chance to cool off.

Tanaka: Yes, ma'am.

Akiko: If you do anything to him to cause me to stop him, it'll be very bad for you. Am I understood?

Tanaka: Hm… Understood, Akiko-sama.

Akiko: Good.

Daichi: Are we all clear on the mission?

Everyone murmured in agreement at once.

Daichi: Great. We'll begin in 600 seconds.

Akiko: You are all dismissed.

Everyone got up and made their way to the door. All the Alchemists and Ninkami exited except for Akiko and Daichi who were still in the front of the room. On the way to the door, Kanon walked up next to Tanaka.

Kanon (whispering): I know it wasn't your fault. Just ignore Hideyoshi. He'll get over it.

Tanaka stopped next to the door and soaked in the words she had just said. She continued through the door and left him thinking.

Tanaka (thinking): She's so quiet and kind hearted…

He continued through the door and went to the lounge with everyone else. Megumi was sitting in the lounge with Maon, Hikomaru, Kiriyama, Sanji, and Fujiyoshi.

Fujiyoshi: What's the human world like now?

Megumi: What do you mean?

Fujiyoshi: I haven't been to the Human Realm in a very long time.

Megumi: Well, it's 2017 now. It was about noon when I left.

She pulled out her cell phone and it was dead.

Megumi: No way! I just had 75% battery before I fell through the hole or whatever.

Sanji: The Spirit Gate?

Megumi: Yeah, that thingy.

Fujiyoshi: Human Realm devices won't work here, sweetie. We're in a totally different dimension.

Kiriyama: Might as well put that back in your pocket until we send you back.

Megumi slid her phone into her bra.

Fujiyoshi: That's a pretty nifty spot for it. Never thought to hide a phone there. Well, when I was alive there were no cell phones. But still. Pretty cool spot to hold it.

Megumi: Really? What year did you die?

Fujiyoshi: What year did you say it was in the Human Realm?

Megumi: Two thousand seventeen.

Fujiyoshi: Hm… The 1840s. Somewhere in there.

Megumi's eyes got extremely wide. She was talking with a woman that is well over 150 years old. She looked at everyone else to see if they were smiling, signifying that Fujiyoshi was kidding. But no, no one was smiling. Fujiyoshi was really over a hundred and seventy years old.

Megumi: Wow… That's…

Kiriyama: Unbelievable? I know how you feel. When she told me, I was astonished.

Megumi: May I ask how old you are…

Kiriyama: The name's Kiriyama. And I don't know hold old I am. I died in the earlier 1970s though. I'm not that old I don't think.

Megumi: You'd be close to fifty years old now…

Kiriyama: Really? I feel young compared to Fujiyoshi. Probably because we don't age here… But still.

Megumi: What about you little guy?

He stood up from his seat and planted both feet firmly in the chair. He put his fists on his hips like a superhero.

Hikomaru: Hey! I'm not little! I'm Hikomaru Takahashi and don't you forget it!

Kiriyama: Ugh… Sit down, Hikomaru.

He sat down and grabbed his Giant Mallet with his right hand.

Hikomaru: I died… I don't know. I think it was in the earlier two thousands.

Megumi (surprised): Ah! You're not that old.

Hikomaru (blushing, scratching his head): Heh, heh. Yeah…

Tanaka and Kanon entered the room. Megumi got up and went to him.

Megumi: What was the meeting about?

Tanaka: It was about how we are sending you back. We've only got about 450 seconds left.

Megumi: Do you want to… spend it together?

Tanaka looked at everyone else. Hikomaru raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Maon and Fujiyoshi nodded simultaneously. He looked at Kanon and she shrugged her shoulders.

Tanaka: Uh… sure. Ha.

She took his right hand and led the way to the door. He looked back at the others and Kiriyama and Hikomaru were giving him a thumbs up. He looked forward and went outside with Megumi. The two began walking through the soft grass of the Grassland Region. Megumi had let his hand go, but she was standing rather close to him while they walked.

Tanaka: So Megumi, I'm guessing you're really thankful that I saved you.

Megumi: Mhmm. You were so brave and fearless… No one has ever done something like that for me before.

Tanaka: It attacked someone I like. I had to do something.

Megumi chuckled and looked down at the grass. Tanaka looked at her and saw that she was obviously nervous.

Tanaka: Do you remember how old you are?

Megumi: I'm 24. Me and my friends just came back from a costume party which is why I have this on.

Tanaka: I like the outfit. It suits you.

Megumi: Aw. Well thank you.

Tanaka: Hey! It's right up ahead!

Megumi: What is?

Tanaka: Come on!

He grabbed her hand and they jogged ahead. They came to the same cliff he and Kanon were at earlier. Megumi covered her mouth with both hands in amazement. She stared out over the grassland below and saw the horizon. The sun was finally starting to set. The sky was starting to get an orange tint near the sun and further back the sky was purple fading back into the light blue sky.

Megumi: Oh my God. It's so pretty.

Tanaka: I come here pretty often and I thought I should show you why.

Megumi: Man… I'd like to stay here forever…

Tanaka: I don't know about that. The Satsugai-sha are really dangerous here. You know… the things that attacked you?

Megumi: What?! They live here?!

Tanaka: Yes. Only in certain Regions though. At least, that's what Akiko told me.

Megumi: Which one is Akiko?

Tanaka: Our leader. The lady with the white hair?

Megumi: Oh! She seems really nice.

Tanaka: She is. She's incredibly sweet hearted. Let's sit so we can focus on the conversation.

They both sat down and let their legs dangle off the cliff. Megumi leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

Tanaka: You know… I named my sword after you.

Megumi: Why?

Tanaka: That's what Ninkami have to do in order to obtain its full power. The name we give it has to be a name that our Soul and the sword's Soul agrees with.

Megumi: I meant why did you name it after me?

He was shocked. He didn't expect her to be so frank about it.

Tanaka (thinking): She's so straight forward!

Tanaka grabbed his sword and looked at it.

Tanaka: I don't know… When I was chasing after the Satsugai-sha, I lost sight of it. Then I looked across the street and see you with two other girls. I instantly felt connected to you the moment I saw you. And at that moment, I knew the name of my sword. I even managed to break my Soul Barrier… all thanks to you.

Megumi: Your Soul Barrier?

Tanaka: The Soul Barrier is a block on the Soul that all Ninkami have when they first arrive here. Once you break it, you can tap into your Soul Energy and do unbelievable things.

Megumi: Oh… So I helped you get stronger? But I didn't do anything.

Tanaka: You didn't have to. You being in danger triggered something in me that filled me with rage and the determination to defend you. I think that's the push I needed to break my Soul Barrier.

Megumi: Well, I guess I managed to help you in some way.

Tanaka: You wanna know another way that you can help me?

Megumi: And what would that way be?

Tanaka: A kiss right now.

She picked her head up from his shoulder and looked into his brown eyes. He stared into her gorgeous light purple eyes. A gentle breeze came through and blew in Tanaka's spiky, dark orange hair. The air picked up Megumi's hair and blew it in the soft breeze. They started leaning in to each other slowly. The closer they got, the more anxious Tanaka got. They kept looking right into each other's eyes and inched closer and closer to each other's lips. Once they finally connected with each other, Tanaka closed his eyes and imagined exploding fireworks in the background. Then, the image of a giraffe and a zebra sitting in lawn chairs, clapping and cheering him on appeared in his mind, but he didn't care. They were clapping at his first kiss, and that it was with the prettiest woman he's ever seen. At that moment of contact, Tanaka knew that she was the only woman he's ever loved and he would do anything to protect her.

Their lips detached from one another's and they sat back.

Megumi: That was um…

Tanaka: Weird? Uncomfortable? Awkward?

Megumi: Amazing.

She never seems to stop amazing Tanaka. She was so beautiful and he always thought of himself as an average looking guy. He never thought a girl like her would go for a guy like him. But, Tanaka paused for a second and an expression of confusion came across his face.

Megumi: What's the matter?

Tanaka: Do you feel that?

Megumi raised an eyebrow at him. Just then, a light blue ball of energy explodes against the ground a few meters away from Megumi.

Megumi: Ahh!

Tanaka: What the fuck?!

The blast pushed her of the cliff.

Megumi: TANAKA!

Tanaka: MEGUMI!

He looked back to see Hideyoshi standing behind him a few meters away. He had his hand still aimed at the spot that he just blasted and he was smiling.

Tanaka: Hrrgghh!

He jumped over the edge after Megumi. He straightened his body to fall faster. Hideyoshi ran to the edge of the cliff and saw Tanaka diving after her.

Hideyoshi: Son of a bitch! I didn't expect him to jump after her so recklessly.

Megumi was free falling from a 150 foot cliff and Tanaka was the only one around to save her. He managed to get close enough to grab her right leg. Once he grabbed her leg, he drew his Tamabuki and jammed it into the side of the cliff. His sword caught onto a thick rock and they stopped abruptly. He lifted Megumi up and quickly grabbed her around her waist. She was out cold.

Tanaka (thinking): Shit. She must have passed out from all the downward force pressing against her body.

He pulled his sword out of the cliff side and pushed off of the wall. They were only a couple of meters from the ground so he landed safely and immediately lied her down.

Megumi (breathing slowly): Ta… Tanaka…

Tanaka: Shh. You fainted from the fall. Just rest for a little bit. I'll carry you back up the cliff when you're ready.

Hideyoshi: You won't have the chance to.

Tanaka looked up and Hideyoshi was levitating above him. He stood up.

Tanaka: You piece of shit! Why did you try to kill her?!

Hideyoshi: She shouldn't be here in the first place! I'll kill you and her and say Satsugai-sha got to you.

Tanaka: What the fuck is wrong with you?! What is your problem?!

Hideyoshi: You! Like I said before, saving you was a direct order from Akiko. If I could have, I would've left you there for the Satsugai-sha. Now move out of the way or be slaughtered as well.

Tanaka: You won't lay a hand on her, even if I have to die stopping you.

Hideyoshi: So be it!

Hideyoshi flew at Tanaka. He quickly drew his sword and defended against Hideyoshi's vertical strike, sending sparks into the air.

Tanaka: Kiriyama is stronger than you!

He pushed Hideyoshi from his blade.

Hideyoshi: Don't you ever compare me to that underling!

He swung horizontally at Tanaka and he blocked, sending more sparks from the blades. Tanaka batted away his blade and swung diagonally from his left. Hideyoshi blocked it with ease. Tanaka then swung his sword horizontally for his waste. Hideyoshi took a step back to dodge the attack rather than guard it. Tanaka leaned forward onto the balls of his feet and took a step. He used the Hirenkyaku to get behind him. Tanaka swung horizontally for his back and Hideyoshi reached Oniyukiyasu over his head and held it vertically to block the attack. Tanaka then used the Hirenkyaku again to get in front of him. He did a speedy 360 degree spin went for another horizontal slash at his torso. Hideyoshi brought his blade back over his head and used a vertical guard to block that attack. Sparks flew everywhere and the two locked blades.

He looked Tanaka in the eyes and suddenly disappeared. He moved so fast, that he left an after image of himself still looking at Tanaka. Hideyoshi used the Hirenkyaku to get right over Megumi. She was still unconscious and he cocked back for a vertical impalement attack. He swung down and Tanaka stopped the attack. He put his blade in the way to stop the attack short.

Tanaka (thinking): He's fast, but I can still keep up!

Hideyoshi (thinking): He kept up with my Hirenkyaku… I guess it's time for me to play serious!

Tanaka forced Hideyoshi's Red Bladed Katana away from Megumi. Hideyoshi jumped back to gain distance. He then abandoned his fighting stance and stood up straight. He lowered his head and narrowed his eyes at Tanaka. A current began spinning at his feet and a dark red aura began coming from the ground around him.

Tanaka narrowed his eyes and Megumi, his Tamabuki, began glowing white again. The entire Katana, handle included, was glowing white like the weapon had been touched by an angel.

Tanaka (low voice): Raito no Tsurugi.

Hideyoshi: Oni no Ude…

Oni no Ude is literally translated to Demon Arm. His hair started turning a dark gray color with thin black streaks running randomly through it. He ripped off the right sleeve of his Kimono and his right arm started changing. His hand began turning demonic, his nails grew out to the length of a werewolf's. It turned a very dark gray color and reddish-orange lines split open on his rough skin and ran up his hand and forearm until it reach a little past his elbow. Oniyukiyasu's white and red handle turned black and red and his blade got a deeper red tint on it.

Tanaka (thinking): What is this guy?

Hideyoshi stood in place, his head still lowered and with his eyes still narrowed. He stared at Tanaka with his hatred in his eyes. He kept his arms near his side, but he flexed his right arm and more of the dark red aura flowed around him.

Tanaka (voiceover): I don't know how I'm moving so quickly. It's sort of like how you can't explain why you blink. It just happens. Moving that fast is like a second nature to me now… But I'm going to need more than speed to beat this guy.

**Ending Theme Song Plays: The Place of Hope (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki **

**Shi no Kenri ****死の権利**

**© 2013 Garzell Tensei, "DEATH RIGHTS" - Shi no Kenri Project**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shi no Kenri Chapter 6**

死の権利

Sparks flew everywhere and the two locked blades. He looked Tanaka in the eyes and suddenly disappeared. He moved so fast, that he left an after image of himself still looking at Tanaka. Hideyoshi used the Hirenkyaku to get right over Megumi. She was still unconscious and he cocked back for a vertical impalement attack. He swung down and Tanaka stopped the attack. He put his blade in the way to stop the attack short.

Tanaka (thinking): He's fast, but I can still keep up!

Hideyoshi (thinking): He kept up with my Hirenkyaku… I guess it's time for me to play serious!

Tanaka forced Hideyoshi's Red Bladed Katana away from Megumi. Hideyoshi jumped back to gain distance. He then abandoned his fighting stance and stood up straight. He lowered his head and narrowed his eyes at Tanaka. A current began spinning at his feet and a dark red aura began coming from the ground around him.

Tanaka narrowed his eyes and Megumi, his Tamabuki, began glowing white again. The entire Katana, handle included, was glowing white like the weapon had been touched by an angel.

Tanaka (low voice): Raito no Tsurugi.

Hideyoshi: Oni no Ude…

He ripped off the right sleeve of his Kimono and his right arm started changing. His hand began turning demonic, his nails grew out to the length of a werewolf's. It turned a very dark grey color and reddish-orange lines split open on his rough skin and ran up his hand and forearm until it reach a little past his elbow. Oniyukiyasu's white and red handle turned black and red and his blade got a deeper red tint on it.

Tanaka (thinking): What is this guy?

Hideyoshi stood in place, his head still lowered and with his eyes still narrowed. He stared at Tanaka with his hatred in his eyes. He kept his arms near his side, but he flexed his right arm and more of the dark red aura flowed around him.

Hideyoshi: Kid! It's time I taught you what fear really is!

Sweat started running from the right side of Tanaka's forehead. He tightened his grip on his Tamabuki and got in his fighting stance.

Tanaka (thinking): I don't care what happens to me, but I can't let him kill Megumi! No matter what!

**Opening Theme Song Plays****: Return to Destiny (TV ****sized) by Maon Kurosaki**

Hideyoshi: Before I completely eradicate you, I have a question.

Tanaka: Hmph. Ask away.

Hideyoshi: Why would you risk your life for a human? Is there a reason you're this stupid?

Tanaka: I wouldn't call it stupid. More along the lines of, "doing what I feel is right". She means a lot to me, so I won't just sit back and let you kill her.

Hideyoshi: Dying for a human… I've never seen a more idiotic and dimwitted Ninkami. Killing you will be an obliging deed for the Neutral Realm and Human Realm.

Tanaka: I don't see why you keep insisting that you're going to kill me.

Hideyoshi: Hm?!

Tanaka: I'm not going to die here. I have to stay alive and protect Megumi.

Hideyoshi: So stubborn!

He dashed at Tanaka and swung vertically. Their blades lock and sparks illuminate the darkness that is now coming. Hideyoshi had so much force behind his attack that Tanaka's feet cracked the ground underneath him and his ankles slipped into 3 inch deep holes.

Tanaka (thinking): Damn! He's cracked the ground underneath me!

Hideyoshi was smiling in his face, chuckling while doing so. Tanaka pushed Hideyoshi back and got his feet out of the ground. Megumi was still in the Raito no Tsurugi form in the real Megumi was still knocked out. Tanaka looked back to check on her, then focused back on his opponent.

Tanaka: Haaa!

He charged at Hideyoshi and came down with a vertical attack. Hideyoshi blocked it and went for a reverse upward diagonal slash from his left. Tanaka turned his blade to the side and guarded the attacked. He spun around and did a full 360 degree spin and went for a horizontal attack. Hideyoshi guarded, and then forced Tanaka off of his blade. Tanaka stumbled back and Hideyoshi stepped to the side and used the Hirenkyaku again. Tanaka looked up and saw his after image. He appeared on Tanaka's right and with little effort; he chopped him in the side of the neck with his demon arm.

Tanaka: Urrghhh!

He slid across the ground and stopped 10 meters away. Hideyoshi had quickly put Oniyukiyasu in his left hand and karate chopped Tanaka. He caught up blood onto his Kimono and lied on the ground in pain. Hideyoshi walked up to him with high confidence. He put Oniyukiyasu back in his right hand and stood over Tanaka.

Hideyoshi: HA HA HA! Did you really think you were on par with me? A weakling like you with a glowing Tamabuki! That's priceless!

Tanaka: Don't… be so sure of yourself.

Hideyoshi: Still think you have a chance?

Tanaka: No… I know I have a chance!

While he was on his back, his body slid to the right and then he disappeared. Hideyoshi's eyes grew wide and then he ducked into a squat position. Tanaka's Raito no Tsurugi went right over his head.

Hideyoshi: Not gonna work kid.

Tanaka: Urgh!

Hideyoshi fully extended his left leg up and kicked Tanaka square in the chin. He was sent flying up and at 30 meters in the air, Hideyoshi appeared in front of him. He cocked back and delivered a powerful vertical attack. Tanaka put his sword horizontally and put his left hand against it to brace for the strike. Hideyoshi clashed with Tanaka and sent him flying 30 meters straight to the ground. He hit the ground hard enough to make a small crater in the grass. Hideyoshi flew down to him and stood next to the crater.

Tanaka (coughing up blood): Argghh! *cough*

Raito no Tsurugi turned back into the regular Megumi. But he still had his hand wrapped around Megumi's handle, no matter how much pain he was in. Hideyoshi squatted down to him.

Hideyoshi: Do you see what happens when you defend a human that shouldn't be here?

Tanaka: Shut… up!

Hideyoshi: I can sense your Soul Energy. No matter where you used you Hirenkyaku to get to. And to think, if you would've just killed the Satsugai-sha and been done with it, you wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Tanaka: I… I'm not finished yet! I won't let you hurt her!

Hideyoshi: I guess I'll kill her while you're in this hole.

He stood up and began making his way over to Megumi.

Tanaka: No! Hey!

Hideyoshi stood right over Megumi, his dark red aura still dancing around him. He raised his sword over his head.

Tanaka: NOO!

He swung downward and his sword jammed straight into the ground.

Hideyoshi (stunned): What?

He looked to his right and saw that Tanaka and Megumi were rolling on the ground several meters away from him. He looked at the crater Tanaka was in and then back at them. He growled in anger and his eyes narrowed. Tanaka had used the Hirenkyaku at speeds unimaginable and moved Megumi out of harm's way at the last second.

Tanaka (whispering to Megumi): It's okay. I got you.

Megumi: Ta…Tanaka… Thank you… I…

Tanaka: You'll be fine. Just stay quiet and rest. I'll take care of him.

Tanaka whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at Hideyoshi. He stood up got in his stance. Hideyoshi dashed at him out of pure anger and they locked blades.

Hideyoshi: This ends here!

Tanaka: As you wish.

Megumi turned to the glowing white stage again.

Tanaka: Raito no Tsurugi!

He pushed Hideyoshi back. He then delivered a series of horizontal, vertical, and diagonal attacks, all of which Hideyoshi blocks.

Hideyoshi (thinking): I will not be overpowered by a weakling!

He batted away Tanaka's next vertical attack with great force, causing him to stumble back. Hideyoshi then rushed him with a series of powerful strikes, all of which Tanaka is forced to block.

Tanaka (thinking): Urgh! He's strong! But he's focused on me. I have to get him away from Megumi.

Hideyoshi used his Oni no Ude only and swung vertically for Tanaka. He used the Hirenkyaku to get behind Hideyoshi and his Oniyukiyasu crashed into the ground. He yanked Oniyukiyasu from the ground and turned around and attempted a horizontal slash. Tanaka blocked it; the impact sent sparks up and the force made him slide back. The two lowered their guards and fighting stances and begin to have a stare down.

Tanaka: You won't beat me, Hideyoshi!

Hideyoshi: Don't make me laugh!

A gust of wind blows and carries the soft grass in the wind. Without using his hands, Hideyoshi turned his head to the left and cracked his neck. He twisted his head the other way and it cracked again. Tanaka turned his body to his left and started walking. Hideyoshi turned his body to the right and started walking as well. The two began taking longer strides and eventually started starting. Hideyoshi made the first attack and Tanaka blocked it.

Tanaka: Haa!

He went for two vertical strikes and Hideyoshi batted away both. He swung for Tanaka's head, but he ducked it. Hideyoshi got distance between him and Tanaka and aimed his left hand at him.

Tanaka (thinking): Oh no! Not that!

A light blue orb of energy formed at Hideyoshi's hand and he fired several Tamasuto shots at him. Tanaka had to dodge and jump over them to avoid the powerful blasts. A miscalculation made Tanaka have to deflect one.

Tanaka (thinking): So I _can_ deflect them.

Hideyoshi used the Hirenkyaku at his max speed and got behind Tanaka before he even could realize he was looking at an after image.

Tanaka: Urgh-ahh!

He slashed Tanaka diagonally up his back, sending him tumbling across the ground. When he was rolling and flipping across the grass, Hideyoshi used his speed again to get in front of Tanaka. He put his foot out in front of him and the back of Tanaka's head collided with the bottom of his sandal. Tanaka grunted and lied flat on the ground. Megumi reverted back to its normal stage.

Hideyoshi: Prepare to wander around space and time for an eternity!

Tanaka (low, crackly voice): No!

Six glowing white arrows came down from above. Hideyoshi sensed the Soul Energy in the arrows and dodged them. They stuck into the ground and disappeared shortly after they missed.

? (stern, demanding): Hideyoshi Gunma, stop right there!

Hideyoshi (surprised): Maon?!

He turned around and looked at the top of the cliff to see the other 9 Ninkami with 5 other Alchemists, one of the five being Daichi Goro, the strongest Alchemist in the Grassland Region. They were all lined across the edge of the cliff, looking down at Hideyoshi and the others.

Maon: Step away from Tanaka Sato!

Takuma: You are being placed under arrest for attacking a fellow Ninkami and the attempted murder of human, Megumi Sasamoto.

Hideyoshi (demonic): You will never stop me!

Takuma: Akiko-sama, what are your orders?

Akiko thought for a moment. She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. She looked back at Hideyoshi and realized it was too late for him.

Akiko: Stop him.

The Ninkami, excluding Akiko and Kanon, jumped over the edge of the cliff and went straight down after Hideyoshi.

Akiko: Why aren't you going?

Kanon: If I have to use the Seishin Rippaa, I need distance and an excellent view.

Akiko agreed and looked back at the others.

Daichi: Once they have him weakened, we will use Spell Binding Entrapment Circles to hold him down for good. Is this okay, Akiko-sama?

Akiko: Yes.

The Ninkami got to about 30 feet and unsheathed their weapons. They all landed and spread out in a line in front of Hideyoshi. Tanaka was still on the ground behind Hideyoshi and Megumi was on the ground 15 meters away from them.

Kichirou: Hideyoshi… what are you doing? Look at you. You're using your Oni no Ude.

Kiriyama: There's no way it's that serious.

Hideyoshi: Shut up!

Maon: You have to realize what you're doing! It's wrong, Hideyoshi!

Sanji: If you don't want to cooperate, you know we'll _have_ to stop you.

Hideyoshi: Gwa ha ha ha ha! A bunch of weaklings like you think you can stop a God!?

Fujiyoshi: Gods are unstoppable. You are not unstoppable. That is why you are not a God.

Hideyoshi: Hrrgghhh!

Hikomaru: Hideyoshi, we don't want to fight you, but you know we have to if you don't stop right now!

Hideyoshi: You will all die along with this weakling and the human!

Takuma: Everyone, you know how powerful he is. Go to stage one.

Kiriyama: Roger that. Tsuyo…

A light blue aura began flowing around him. His arms and chest got slightly thicker and more muscle definition. His Tamabuki, Masamune, turned into a buster blade or "broad sword". The blade's width grew to 12 inches and extended to be 2 meters long.

Sanji: Katsuo Nakabi!

A gray colored aura began flowing around him. He held Katsuo Nakabi, his Tamabuki, horizontally out in front of himself and gently blew black flames onto each blade of his black bladed, dual-bladed Katana.

Kichirou: Soukou Teashi.

A dark blue aura began around him. Amakoro, his Tamabuki, melded with his body and his skin turned a dark gray color. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of his Kimono, exposing his torso. The shirt to the Kimono dangled around his waist behind him and flowed in the breeze. His Iron Ball-Linked Chain Mace was fully fused with his body, giving him the ability to use turn any limb on his body into a spiky, metal weapon.

Takuma: Kage Kattaa.

A black aura was flowing around him. Nothing substantially changed about him. He looked just the same as before.

Fujiyoshi: Tsukidasu Ten'in.

A purple aura begins flowing around her. Yasuka no Tsurugi, her Tamabuki, didn't change, but her strength has been doubled, along with another ability of hers.

Hikomaru: Go, Zugaikotsu!

An orange aura began flowing around him. His Giant Mallet grew spikes out of it and he now has another prowess.

Maon: Hrrrgghh!

A yellow aura began flowing around her. A black hole opened to her left and her scythe began flouting in front of the hole. A Shinigami or "Reaper" came through the strange black hole. It had a bone face and bone hands and was wearing a long, flowing black cloak. It was levitating a few feet from the ground and was no more than 6 feet tall. I grabbed hold of the Ibouse, her scythe and held it with both hands.

Shinigami: What is wrong, Maon-sama?

Maon: I need your help, Gensuke. We need to stop Hideyoshi Gunma. He's committed two crimes and we have orders to stop him.

Gensuke: Everyone else is here as well. This must be really serious.

Maon: Got that right.

She flipped Kumo and Ame, her Tantou and Katana, upside down and got in her stance. The 7 Ninkami were now ready to fight Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi (arrogant): You'll need the Ninkami from the Rock Mountains Region and Steam Region to defeat me!

Takuma: Kichirou, Fujiyoshi, get Sato and the girl. We'll distract him.

Fujiyoshi: On it.

She slightly moved to the right and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Kichirou jumped up and the five Ninkami darted at Hideyoshi. Maon connected blades with him first. Her Katana and his clashed, sending sparks flying and she cocked back the Tantou in her left hand for a vertical strike. Before she could swing, Hideyoshi shoved her off and kicked her in her stomach, causing her to stumble back. Immediately after her, Kiriyama and Takuma appeared on either side of Hideyoshi with their swords cocked back for a vertical slash. They swung and he blocked both of their attacks at once.

Hideyoshi: Haaaghh!

He forced them away, sending the stumbling back. He looked at his left arm and he had a gash on his bicep.

Hideyoshi (thinking): Damn you, Takuma. You are your shadow technique.

Hikomaru: Yaahooo!

Hikomaru came from above with his oversized Mallet and delivered a vertical strike. Hideyoshi jumped back and dodged the attack; Hikomaru crushed the ground underneath his Giant Mallet. Hideyoshi slid across the ground and put his left palm on the ground to stop himself from sliding.

Hideyoshi: Urghh… Fuckin' kid…

He spun around and blocked a horizontal slash from Maon's Katana.

Hideyoshi: Heh heh heh. Always the sneaky one, huh Maon?

Maon: You know it. Gensuke!

Hideyoshi looked up and Gensuke, Maon's Shinigami, was diving at Hideyoshi with his Scythe at the ready. Hideyoshi pushed off of Maon and jumped back, evading the fatal strike from Gensuke.

Gensuke: My apologies, Maon-sama.

Maon: It's okay. Get back into the fight.

Hideyoshi looked over at Tanaka and Kichirou was picking him up and putting him on his shoulder.

Hideyoshi: Hrrrghh!

He began to dash at Kichirou and Tanaka, but before he could get too close, Hikomaru and Kiriyama cut him off. Shortly after they cut him off, Takuma, Sanji, Maon and Gensuke surrounded him.

Kanon (to Akiko): Shall I fire?

Akiko: No. They can stop him. Daichi-sama, get your Alchemists ready to restrict him.

Daichi: Yes, ma'am. Let's go.

He and the other 4 Alchemists hopped over the edge of the cliff. Fujiyoshi and Kichirou flew Tanaka and Megumi to Akiko; Kichirou had Tanaka and Fujiyoshi had Megumi.

Kichirou: We've got them, Akiko-sama.

Akiko: Excellent. Get them to the Alchemists at HQ. Ask them to heal the both.

Fujiyoshi: We're on it.

The two jumped off into the night. Hideyoshi was completely surrounded by 5 Ninkami and a Shinigami. It's not looking too good for him now.

Sanji: Hideyoshi! We don't want to hurt you!

Kiriyama: Just stop! You'll save everyone here a huge burden!

Hideyoshi: Huurrrgghhhh!

An explosion of dark red aura flowed around him. The wind immediately picked up and Hideyoshi started changing.

Hideyoshi: Haaaaahhhh!

His ripped off his black top to the Kimono along with the red rope belt. The dark gray, jagged looking arm's skin started travelling from his right arm to the rest of his body. It went all the way up his arm, across his chest, to his left arm, down to the rest of his torso, all up his neck and all over his face. His, now, dark gray, spiky hair grew all the way down to his lower back, a few centimeters above his tail bone. The reddish-orange lines that were on his right arm only then began splitting open all over him.

Hideyoshi (frenzied, hysterical): Ahhhh ha ha ha haaaah!

He has unleashed his stage 2, Bubun-teki or Partial Satsugai-sha.

Kiriyama: His whole personally has changed…

Maon: Sanji!

Sanji: Right! Kurohomura (Black Flames)!

He put his index finger and his middle on his left hand on the side of his mouth and exhaled a medium sized flamethrower of black flames at Hideyoshi. He used the Hirenkyaku, leaving an after image and avoiding the black fire. He got behind Sanji and went for a horizontal attack. Sanji turned quickly and blocked it with his black flame bladed sword. But, the force from Hideyoshi's attack sent him flying across the grass.

He used the Hirenkyaku again and went for Hikomaru. He delivered a vertical attack, but Kiriyama intervened. He blocked the vertical attack and Hideyoshi looked to his left and saw him there. His face was expressionless but his eyes were narrowed.

Kiriyama: I don't know what has come over you, but it's not Hideyoshi. I'll kill you if I have to, and you know that.

Hideyoshi: Heegghhh!

Hideyoshi forced Kiriyama's blade to the ground and back fisted him. He was sent sliding across the ground and Maon caught him.

Maon: Are you alright?

She helped him sit up.

Kiriyama: Yeah. He's crazy strong and fast. We may have to resort to stage 2.

Maon looked over at Hideyoshi and the others. Gensuke was attacking with Hikomaru and Sanji. Hideyoshi was exchanging blows with them. He kicked Hikomaru in the face, sending him back. He dodged a vertical attack from Gensuke, blocked a horizontal attack from Sanji, and when Takuma came in with another vertical attack, he decided to jump away and levitate above them.

Kiriyama: Come on. We've gotta help them.

He stood up and the two dashed to the others.

Hideyoshi (frenzied, hysterical): None of you will every defeat me! None of you have the power to stand up to a God!

Kiriyama: It's not always about power, Hideyoshi!

Takuma: We're a team! We love each other like family! That is why we _are _going to defeat you, here and now!

Hideyoshi: Defeat this!

He sheathed Oniyukiyasu and put both hands outward from his body, as if he was about to push something.

Hideyoshi: Hurrgghhh!

An energy shield, the same color of his Soul Energy aura, formed in a sphere around his body. He brought his arms in a little bit and pushed outward. The energy shield expanded to an incredible radius, blasting the five Ninkami, including Gensuke, away. They were all sent tumbling and flipping on the ground. He flouted down to the ground.

Hideyoshi (hysterical): Gwaaa ha ha ha ha! Ahhh haa ha ha ha! Weak! You're all weak!

His insane laughter was cut short when an alarming thud shook the ground underneath him.

Hideyoshi: What the fuck was that?!

He looked up and a huge, black, wingless dragon was staring down at him on the edge of the cliff. Hideyoshi froze in his tracks. The sudden fear he felt is something he's never experienced before.

Hideyoshi (thinking): That… dragon… No one else's Soul Energy is this high… This must be…

His vision zeroed in on a white aura just in front of the dragon. It was Akiko with her extremely powerful white aura flowing around her. She had transformed her Kusarigama named Yurushi into Kunoryu, the Anguish Dragon. Her long white hair was blowing to her left because of the strong wind current her Soul Energy was causing.

Hideyoshi (thinking): Shit… No! Goddamnit! It is her!

He felt a tight squeeze around him, tightly squeezing his arms to his body. He looked down and it was yellow circle that was flat like a Frisbee and had inscriptions all around it.

Hideyoshi (infuriated): Noooo! Hrrrgghhh!

The five Alchemists came seemingly out of nowhere and they all had one hand aimed at him. Their hands were glowing, all were glowing different colors.

Hideyoshi (thinking): Fuck! They all suppressed their Soul Energy and turned themselves invisible so I couldn't detect them! Goddamn Alchemists!

Toshiro: What do we do with him?

Daichi: Minimize his Soul Energy. We need him as calm as possible.

Toshiro walked to the front of Hideyoshi. The other Alchemists raised Hideyoshi a few feet off of the ground and tilted him slightly forward.

Hideyoshi: No! Nooo!

Toshiro grabbed Hideyoshi's forehead and his eyes began getting heavier and heavier. He eventually passed out.

Daichi: Good. He's sedated. Let's get him to a holding cell in the HQ.

Alchemists: Yes, sir!

He flew up to Akiko. The five Ninkami that battled Hideyoshi were slowly recovering from that blast.

Toshiro: Is everyone alright?

Maon: Uh… yeah. We're fine. Thanks for your help guys.

Toshiro: Glad we could be of service.

Once they recovered, the Ninkami flew up the cliff to Akiko and Daichi. Akiko had already changed Kunoryu back into Yurushi, the Kusarigama's first form.

Akiko: Do not strip him of his prowess. We need him.

Daichi: I understand that, but we can't risk another episode like that. What if this happens again?

Akiko: It won't. I'll make sure it doesn't.

Daichi: We'll talk later, Akiko-sama. I must help my men detain him.

He turned around and walked away from her and the other Ninkami.

Takuma: What was that about, Akiko-sama?

Akiko: …

Kanon: They want to strip Hideyoshi-san of his Ninkami prowess and Akiko was trying to explain to him why she doesn't want to do that.

Kichirou: Did she tell the Alchemists that she's in love with him?

Kanon: Well… uh…

Sanji: Don't worry about it. Let's get back to the Headquarters.

Hikomaru: Wait a minute, what about sending the girl back to the Human Realm?

Sanji: We have to hold off on that I guess.

Everyone started walking back to the Headquarters. Akiko was standing at the edge of the cliff with her back facing everyone. She was staring out at the moon starting to come up. While everyone was leaving, Kiriyama looked back and saw her. He walked over to her and stood on her left.

Kiriyama: I know what's bothering you.

Akiko: Do you, now?

Kiriyama: Did you tell the Alchemists you're in love with him?

She stood in silence.

Kiriyama: Does _he_ know you're in love with him?

She remained silent. He turned and walked away from her, leaving her to her thoughts. She sighed and looked down. She sat down and let her left leg hang over the edge of the cliff and she rested her right arm one her right knee.

Akiko (thinking): Hideyoshi… why…?

**Ending Theme Song Plays: The Place of Hope (TV sized) by Maon Kurosaki **

**Shi no Kenri ****死の権利**

**© 2013 Garzell Tensei, "DEATH RIGHTS" - Shi no Kenri Project**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**


End file.
